


En contra del destino

by Aomame_kz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomame_kz/pseuds/Aomame_kz
Summary: Tony puede ver el hilo rojo del destino. Pero cuando conoce a quién está atado en el otro extremo del suyo, la idea no le gusta mucho y decide desafiar al destino.STONYFic basado en el manga Akai ito shikkou yuuyo
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 15





	1. Declaración de guerra

Lo vi por primera vez cuando era niño. Y el poder hacerlo desde entonces, parecería ser un don, al menos, eso es lo que algunos dicen, un don que quisieran tener. Pero yo, desde temprano, lo consideré una maldición.

Ahora mismo puedo verlo colgando de mi dedo meñique. Está atado ahí sin remedio, no me lo puedo quitar porque no lo puedo tocar, ni siquiera lo noto si es que no volteo específicamente hacia él. Y cuando era niño estaba ahí, colgando, corto y sin nadie del otro lado, mi hilo rojo del destino.

Al principio no comprendí la naturaleza de su existencia. Le pregunté a mi madre que era ese hilo que colgaba de mi dedo y porque, a diferencia del suyo, atado al meñique de mi padre, no tenía a nadie del otro lado.

Mi madre me sonrió, lo recuerdo bien, me acarició el cabello y me dijo que, seguramente, había estado leyendo mucho de nuevo. No comprendí, se lo dije, yo no tenía idea de que era aquello.

—Estás hablando del hilo rojo del destino, Tony, querido— su voz hizo una inflexión, como aquella que usan los docentes con sus alumnos—, y no se puede ver.

—Pero yo lo veo.

Mamá rió.

—Es una leyenda, cariño.

Pero, ¿no que las leyendas tienen algo de verdadero? En fin, tuve que buscar, por mi cuenta, más acerca del hilo rojo del destino. Fui con Jarvis, mi mayordomo.

—Así que puede verlo, joven Stark—me dijo al tiempo que ponía un plato con galletas recién salidas del horno sobre la mesa de su cocina, frente a la cual estaba yo sentado, como casi todas las tardes.

—Sí, Jarv, ¿por qué nadie más puede?

Jarvis ladeó el rostro.

—Debe ser un don—respondió, por él, su esposa, desde la estufa—. Así podrás encontrar al amor de tu vida cuando crezcas, sólo tendrás que seguir el rumbo de ese hilo.

—Pero mi hilo es pequeño y no hay nadie del otro lado.

Los esposos se miraron.

—Ustedes están atados—dije señalando el largo hilo que iba de Jarvis a su mujer, del otro lado de la estancia.

—En ese caso—dijo Jarvis— quizás tiene una misión en la vida.

—¿Cuál?

—Tal vez, unir a las personas.

"Unir a las personas", al principio lo creí. Pero no. Las personas cuyo hilo tiene a alguien del otro lado, tarde o temprano se encontrarán. Es ley. No necesitaban mi ayuda. Entonces, me pregunté, ¿para qué me sirve ver el hilo rojo del destino del mundo entero?

Con el tiempo, no sólo aprendí esa ley de los hilos rojos, también otras cosas. Por ejemplo, que no están atados desde el inicio. Vi a muchas personas que, como yo, tenían sus hilos incompletos, cortos e inertes en sus dedos meñiques; y que, después de un tiempo, de pronto, ese hilo se elongaba y alcanzaba otro. Así, de la nada, ¡pum! Ahí estaba su persona destinada. Aquel fenómeno sucedió más en la universidad, cuando las personas eran más maduras y tenían afinidades tales, que podían comenzar relaciones maduras.

Por supuesto que, saber eso, aunque me dio cierta tranquilidad de que, algún día, conocería al amor de mi vida; no me impidió enamorarme más de una vez. Al principio, con ingenuidad, creía que si me enamoraba y ese alguien se enamoraba de mí, nuestros hilos se encontrarían. Pero no, pronto comprendí que así no era como funcionaban las cosas. Sí, podía enamorarme, tener un noviazgo, tener sexo e, incluso, podía casarme, tener hijos y, aun así, no se trataría de mi persona destinada. Vi muchas parejas así, con hilos rojos incompletos paseando en carriola a sus hijos, a veces, uno de ellos ya estaba atado a alguien más, pero no lo sabía, o lo sabía, pero ahora no podía cambiarlo.

Por eso hay tantos matrimonios fallidos, me dije. Esa era otra ley de los hilos rojos, puedes vagar por el mundo, casarte, amar a alguien más entre comillas y eso no los rompe, estarás atado a esa persona, te guste o no, lo sepas o no. Los hilos rojos no pueden inducirse, no pueden comprarse, no se puede escoger de una vitrina al amor de tu vida. ¿Han escuchado a alguna persona decir algo como esto?: me gustaba mucho, pero él (o ella) tenía novio entonces, y yo también, quizás si no hubiera sido así habríamos tenido algo. Bueno, eso es un hilo rojo en acción, es como una voz interna que te señala a la persona correcta, y siempre será la correcta, pero no siempre será tu compañera de por vida.

¿Creyeron que era tan dulce? ¿Que la leyenda era una promesa de encontrar al amor verdadero y vivir con él? Já. Ingenuos. Puede que sí se lo topen y más de una vez, que se miren a los ojos y lo sepan. Pero la vida nunca es tan simple.

En fin, resignado a que mi hilo rojo tenía que parecer por sí mismo, tuve relaciones pasajeras. Siempre con chicas que tenían su hilo rojo incompleto, igual que yo. Así no había heridos, pensaba. Cuando sus hilos rojos se alargaban más allá de mi vista (algunas veces, no tan lejos), entonces, terminaba con ellas. A veces lo hacía antes, pero por otras razones, como incompatibilidad de caracteres o en la cama. Bueh, ¿qué les puedo decir? No soy un santo, aunque parezca que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera.

Fue así que me enamoré de Pepper, mi asistente y después, la directora general de mi empresa. Ella, al igual que yo, tenía un hilo rojo incompleto. No era lo único que teníamos en común. Nos enamoramos. Y, a veces, mirándola, tenía la esperanza de que nuestros hilos se encontraran. Nunca pasó. Pero en verdad la amaba y lo hacía tanto que el día que apareció su hilo rojo largo y en dirección a algún desconocido, le pedí que se casara conmigo. Las personas podían vivir así, ¿cierto? ¿Por qué tenía que limitarme por ese maldito hilo? ¿Por qué algo sobrenatural tenía que decidir por mí? ¡Al carajo!

Ella dijo que sí y comenzamos los preparativos de la boda.

Entonces pasó lo impensable.

Hace una semana recibí una llamada de parte de un antiguo amigo mío del colegio.

—Tony, por favor, acompáñame a la exposición. Sabes cuan nervioso me ponen los lugares llenos de gente— me dijo.

—Si te ponen así, Brucie, no vayas.

—Si no voy, mi amigo no me lo perdonará.

Accedí.

Hace dos días, fuimos a la exposición aquella. Se trataba de las pinturas de un artista joven, pero prometedor, que había estado estudiando arte en Paris, donde había creado cierta fama. Ahora, el hijo prodigo regresaba a su tierra natal, Nueva York, para continuar con su carrera. Bruce se había hecho amigo de él en un viaje que hizo a Francia. A decir verdad, tengo que confesar que me gustaron sus obras. Tenían un trazo moderno y fresco, pero eran, a su vez, obras clásicas hermosas. Había paisajes y retratos geniales, así como otras pinturas de ingenio totalmente suyo.

—Quisiera que pintara el retrato de mi boda—le comenté a Bruce.

—Sería buena idea, sus retratos son maravillosos—dijo, y para probar su punto me mostró el bello retrato de una pelirroja.

Sonreí.

El autor llegó tarde, aparentemente por un problema en el camino fuera de su control, pero cuando llegó, se desvivió en pedir disculpas. Era joven, sí, alto, rubio, guapo como el demonio. Se acercó a mí y a Bruce o, más bien, a éste último y lo saludó con un abrazo.

—¡Gracias, por venir! —le dijo—Lamento la tardanza...

—Oh, no importa—dijo Bruce—. Ah, te presento a mi amigo Tony Stark.

—Mucho gusto—dijo él y estrechamos manos. Me sonrió y descubrí que tenía un bonito color azul en sus pupilas—Steve Rogers.

Asentí someramente y me llevé la copa de vino a los labios, bajé la vista hacia el líquido escarlata, dándole cierta privacidad al pintor y a mi amigo. Entonces, lo noté, me di cuenta, mi hilo rojo del destino había dejado de ser un fragmento inerte colgando solitario en mi dedo meñique. Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Tuve miedo de mirar. Mi destinado había aparecido, más importante que eso ¡tenía una persona destinada para mí!

—Tony dice que le gustaría que pintaras un retrato suyo y de su futura esposa—comentó Bruce a mi lado y me dio un codazo amistoso al añadir—: ¿verdad, Tony?

Asentí atontado.

—¡Con todo gusto! —dijo Steve y se llevó la mano al interior de la chaqueta, vi su hilo rojo atado a su meñique al hacer ese movimiento, éste oscilo suavemente en el aire, era largo, rojo brillante. Enseguida me tendió una tarjeta— Si se anima, llámeme.

Asentí de nuevo y tomé la tarjeta.

—Bueno, Bruce, te veo más tarde. Acabo de ver a Natasha—dijo y se marchó.

Bruce asintió y yo pude ver que la Natasha a la que se refería era la pelirroja del retrato que me había mostrado Bruce. Después de eso, me quedé con mi amigo mirando las diferentes pinturas y, de vez en cuando, llegaba hasta a mí el sonido de la voz de Steve, por alguna razón, cada vez que pasaba, volteaba a verlo y, en un par de ocasiones, nuestras miradas se encontraron, y en cada ocasión, él me sonrió.

Casi al finalizar el evento, Bruce y yo decidimos marcharnos. Compré algunos cuadros y mientras esperaba a mi amigo y Pepper me regañaba por ese impulso de compra al teléfono, volví a ver mi hilo rojo serpenteando entre los pies de las personas en la sala. Lo seguí por ocio, no esperaba encontrar ahí al dueño del otro extremo del hilo. Pero lo encontré. Estaba ahí, alto, rubio, ojizarco y guapo como el diablo, intercambiando palabras de agradecimiento y despedida con Bruce.

Me quedé estático, la mandíbula se me cayó, tanto como mi teléfono, que resbaló de mis dedos. El aparato hizo un ruido estrepitoso al estrellarse en el suelo, e hizo voltear a Bruce y a mi desti..., quiero decir, a Steve.

—¿Estás bien, Tony? —me preguntó mi amigo—Estás pálido.

No respondí, estaba completamente azorado. Steve se acercó y recogió mi teléfono celular del piso.

—Puff—dijo—, no le paso nada creí que se estrellaría.

—Es marca Industrias Stark—dijo Bruce—¡Hasta crees que sería así de frágil!

Steve rió por lo bajo y me tendió el celular. Yo lo tome dubitativo, haciendo todo lo posible para que mis dedos no tocaran los suyos. Pero no pude evitarlo, me tendió la mano.

—Gracias por venir, y descanse.

—Sí, creo que ha trabajado mucho estos días, ¿le ves las ojeras? —añadió Bruce burlonamente.

Sacudí la cabeza, estreché la mano que me tendía Steve y tragué saliva. Ahí, una vez más, el hilo rojo que nos unía hizo acto de presencia.

—Estaré esperando su llamada—me dijo y yo arrastré a Bruce conmigo.

¿Me entienden? Estoy en crisis. ¿Cómo es que ese joven, del cual no sé nada, va a ser mi persona destinada? ¡Es un hombre! ¡Yo jamás he sentido atracción por los hombres! ¡Además me voy a casar!

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Acaso debo ignorar al destino? ¡Sí, eso haré! ¡Nadie decidirá por mí! ¡He de evitarlo! ¡Pelearé hasta el final!


	2. La primera ofensiva del destino

Pensé que todo podría ir bien, en verdad lo pensé. A pesar de que mi hilo rojo se mantenía largo y brillante colgando sinuosamente de mi dedo meñique, no perdía las esperanzas de que pudiera evadirlo. Y, ciertamente, todo iba bien.

No supe nada del pintor durante un par de semanas. Los preparativos de la boda avanzaban, y yo tenía trabajo que terminar, no sólo en la oficina, sino el taller. Estaba tranquilo porque pensaba que no había manera de que me encontrara con él de nuevo. A menos que Bruce cumpliera años, que no sería pronto, y lo invitara a la fiesta y a mí también. O que por azares del destino fuera a otra exposición suya... claro, era eso lo que me preocupa: los azares del destino. Porque mi guerra era contra éste.

Por esas semanas, cada día que pasaba sin tener noticias suyas, pensaba que la partida la estaba ganando yo. Pero el destino, señores y señoras, tiene artilugios de lo más variados.

Un día, saliendo de mi taller, rumbo a la cocina, y al atravesar la sala de estar, me encontré en ella, ni más ni menos, que a mi compañero de hilo, sentado en uno de los sofás de lo más tranquilo, con un aura de niño bueno insoportable. Creo que su espalda era una regla porque estaba perfectamente recta. Sobre sus rodillas llevaba una carpeta enorme, de esas que llevan los artistas como él, con sus obras.

Sentí un nudo el estómago, un sudor frío me recorrió las sienes. ¡¿Cómo y por qué estaba él en mi casa?! Pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue cuando él giró el rostro y me descubrió de pie, paralizado como un idiota, a pocos metros suyos.

—Oh, señor Stark—dijo y esbozó una sonrisa idiota, por no decir bonita, agradable y amable. Al mismo tiempo se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí.

Quise huir, dar dos pasos hacia atrás, dar media vuelta, salir corriendo... no pude. Cuando me di cuenta, él ya estaba frente a mí. Con una mano sostenía el asa de su carpeta y la otra me la tendía. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo una cosa: lo saludé. Estreché su mano y sentí como sus dedos se cerraban en torno a mi mano con calidez, creí sentir un choque eléctrico en alguna parte, una arritmia cardíaca o algo por el estilo.

—Espero no interrumpirlo—dijo, cuando nos soltamos.

Pensé, entonces, que él había ido por su cuenta. Que me había buscado. ¡Oh, el hilo rojo del destino! ¡Ese maldito hilo que propicia estas estupideces! Encuentros fortuitos, sentimientos espontáneos, atracción instantánea. ¡Malditos hilos jodidos!

—N-no—balbuceé e hice acopio de todo mi ser para obligar a mis pies a alejarse un par de pasos de él—¿Una copa? —dije logrando dar dos pasos hacia el mini bar.

—No, gracias.

Yo sí que la necesitaba. Corrí por un poco de whisky. Mientras me servía y bebía, Steve permaneció de pie donde lo había dejado, mirándome quieto con una tenue sonrisa en los labios. Desde ahí me di cuenta que realmente era muy, muy guapo. Podría tener a quien quisiera, hombre, mujer... pero a mí no. Yo no podía, no debía, había tomado una decisión.

—¿Qué es lo que...? —estaba a punto de preguntarle qué hacía ahí, cuando la respuesta llegó de los labios de mi prometida.

—Maestro Steve Rogers, ¿cierto? —dijo Pepper llegando en ese momento y sonriendo de oreja a oreja—Muchísimas gracias por venir con tanta premura.

Así que, me dije, había sido ella. Ella lo había llamado, lo había traído aquí frente a mí. Si ella pudiera ver los hilos rojos, no lo permitiría... bueno, para ser justos, habría seguido el suyo y encontrado al amor de su vida. Sí, lo sé, soy un poco mezquino... o mucho. Como sea, no me importa mucho que piensen de mí. El punto es que: ¡ella lo había llamado!

¿Ven? ¿Ven cómo opera el bastardo destino? Usa a quién menos te imaginas para enredarte en su juego. Ahí estaba Pepper, mi prometida, trayendo y recibiendo con una sonrisa a su más acérrimo rival.

—¿Ya saludaste, Tony? —me dijo Pepper como si fuera mi madre, asentí y apure mi bebida. Pepper sonrió— Bueno, lo siento, no pude avisarte, cuando te metes en el taller no hay quién te saque.

Ahí esta otra jugarreta del destino, justo el día que salgo ¡Zas! Ahí está en mi sala el "amor de mi vida". Vaya porquería. Me serví otra copa y como Pepper vio que mi cooperación en aquello que se traía, fuera lo que fuera, era nula, volvió a enfocarse en el pintor.

—Primero que nada, quiero decirle que amé sus obras—dijo Pepper tomando el brazo de Steve y llevándolo, así, de vuelta al sofá—. Aquellas que compró Tony, ya las mandé poner en diferentes puntos de la empresa. Son bellísimas.

—Muchas gracias—dijo Steve con tal solemnidad que daban ganas de comprarle más cuadros.

—Me enamoré de su trabajo, así que cuando encontré su tarjeta en la chaqueta de Tony, no dude en llamarlo.

Ah, me dije, así que así había sido. Lance otra silenciosa maldición para el destino.

—Y Bruce me contó de tu idea, Tony—dijo Pepper, ese era el tono que usaba para reclamarme algo, al parecer, le molestó que no lo dijera sobre el cuadro de nuestra boda. Pero yo lo había hecho deliberadamente, por supuesto—. Me encanta. Quiero que haga el cuadro de nuestra boda.

—Por supuesto, encantado—dijo Steve y lanzó una mirada hacia mí.

Lo ignoré, me serví otra copa.

—Pero también quisiera un cuadro mío en solitario y otro de Tony. Luego, por supuesto el de la boda. También quisiera otros cuadros, veré su catálogo, pero sería increíble que hiciera algunos sólo para nosotros.

—Por supuesto.

—Pepper—interrumpí—, ¿no crees que es demasiado?

—Para nada—me replicó ella—, me siento como un mecenas del renacimiento.

Steve rió por lo bajo junto con ella; a mí me llevaba el tren y bebí para ahogar mi gruñido.

—Entonces, está dicho—dijo Pepper—. Oh, veo que me trae algunas obras.

—Por si quería verlas.

—¡Sin duda!—Pepper sujetó la carpeta y tras preguntar si podía quedársela para verlas con calma, y recibir una respuesta afirmativa, se puso de pie—. Ahora, lo siento, pero tengo una junta y tengo que marcharme.

Steve se puso de pie también, respetuosamente, como un maldito caballero del siglo XV o qué sé yo. Pensé, con un poco de alegría que, ahora, él también se marcharía. Sería un alivio, porque, además, no habría tenido ninguna interacción peligrosa con él. Pero mi suerte se había marchado junto con mi hambre.

—Tony—dijo Pepper antes de salir—, ¿puedes enseñarle los cuadros de tu familia? Para que se dé una idea del estilo que necesitamos.

—¿¿Ahora??

—Sí, ahora. Queda poco tiempo y necesito que comience ya.

—Pe...pero, Pepper...

—Es un pequeño favor, Tony—sin decir más, Pepper se marchó y él y yo nos quedamos, otra vez, a solas.

Steve me sonrió, de nuevo, de pie, sólo que esta vez, junto al sofá. Yo me terminé la copa que tenía y me serví otra, la necesitaría para el camino.

—Por aquí—le dije.

Pasé la siguiente hora recorriendo los pasillos de mi casa y los cuadros familiares. Generaciones de Starks nos miraron con sus pequeños ojos de óleo, y más que ser nosotros quienes los inspeccionábamos, me parecía que eran ellos quienes, nos miraban con ojo crítico. Como si vieran lo que yo y me lanzaran severas reprimendas.

A todo esto, pensé mientras veía a Steve recorrer con sus pupilas zarcas los trazos ya secos de los pinceles, ¿qué tal si me había equivocado? Había mucha gente en la exposición, quizás mis ojos siguieron el hilo equivocado. ¡Sí! Eso podía ser. En ese pasillo de mi casa, estábamos solos, sólo él y yo. No había manera de que pudiera equivocarme. Así que comencé de nuevo, discretamente, a seguir el hilo atado a mi dedo meñique. Éste caía suavemente y tocaba la punta mi zapato, luego, seguía su camino serpenteando, haciendo un par de giros sobre la alfombra y, luego, volvía a levantarse, subía en paralelo a la pierna de Steve y terminaba en el dedo meñique de éste.

¡Argh!

No, no había error.

—¡Son increíbles! —exclamó él sin darse cuenta de mi turbación—. Comprendo porque desea seguir la tradición.

Asentí y le señalé la última pintura.

—Son mis padres, la pintaron semanas después de su boda, así que mi padre aún no tenía cara de amargado.

Steve rió.

—Y no lo digo por su matrimonio, ellos estaban destinados—dije con seguridad—, pero papá era así.

—Destinados—repitió Steve—, eso suena como algo muy lindo.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Ojalá pudiéramos saberlo, ¿no cree, señor Stark? No romperíamos corazones ni romperían el nuestro.

—¿Me hablas al tanteo?

—¿Eh?

Sacudí la cabeza para restarle importancia. Por un momento, creí que él sabía más de lo que yo creía. Por un instante sentí como si me dijera: "tú lo sabes, deja de fingir que no". Pero una cosa es saberlo y otra que te guste.

—Bueeno—dije arrastrando la palabra—, ese es el último.

—Gracias—dijo Steve y me sonrió ampliamente, tenía una bonita sonrisa, ¿ya lo había dicho?—. Con esto creo que puedo entender el estilo que requieren.

Asentí y por dentro grité: ¡Hurra! Ahora se marcharía y yo no tendría que verlo más, hasta que Pepper me arrastrara a una sesión para posar para él. Eso no me preocupaba, en esas ocasiones él estaría trabajando y yo no tenía por qué cruzar palabras ni miradas con él. Ya estaba cantando victoria cuando mi mayordomo se acercó por el pasillo.

—Señor, el té está servido.

—Gracias, Jarv, dile a Pepper que ya voy—pensé que era una buena excusa para echar a Steve más pronto de mi casa

—Oh, la señorita Potts, no podrá acompañarlo, pero me dejó instrucciones para que sirviera también para el maestro Rogers.

Steve sonrió con agradecimiento, dijo que no era necesario, que se marcharía, yo aplaudí eso, pero Jarvis insistió, ya que estaba todo listo y no podía dejarlo con todo ya hecho, ¿cierto?

Total, Steve terminó tomando el té conmigo.

—No sabía—dijo, cuando nos sentamos en la pequeña mesa, y Jarvis nos sirvió el té antes de dejarnos a solas—, que tuviera está costumbre, ¿es inglés, señor Stark?

Negué.

—No, Jarvis lo es. Nos contagió de su costumbre, supongo.

Steve parecía contento.

—Hace mucho que no tenía una "hora del té"

—¿Tú eres británico? —pregunté por preguntar, Steve no tenía el acento y si no mal recordaba la semblanza de su exposición, había nacido en Nueva York, así que ¿para qué pregunté? Supongo que para hacer plática.

—No, nací aquí, pero mis padres eran irlandeses.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿Y tienes ambas nacionalidades?

El asintió.

—Pero he ido pocas veces a Irlanda. Ya no tengo familia cercana ahí.

—Entiendo, yo tenía un tío abuelo en España, tampoco lo veía mucho, por decir lo menos.

La charla giró poco a poco en otras cosas, como el propio arte y su formación, sobre mi trabajo y mi formación. Él era un chico tranquilo, centrado, amable. Muy diferente a mí en muchos aspectos, pero nada tan aparatoso. De hecho, resultaba divertido gastarle bromas mientras charlábamos. Olvidé aquello del hilo rojo, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba pasándola mejor de lo que había imaginado. El té y las galletas se habían terminado y tras la ventana el sol se estaba poniendo.

—Será mejor que me vaya—dijo él.

—¿Por qué? —dije yo— Tengo un vino genial.

Nada más terminar de decirlo, me di cuenta de mi error, de mis errores. Se suponía que no debía convivir demasiado con él, que debía evitarlo. ¿Qué demonios hacia yo invitándole a beber vino conmigo, sólo para prolongar la charla?

Steve me sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Si bebo, no podré conducir.

—Está bien—dije intentando no parecer decepcionado, aunque no había motivos para sentirme así, al menos, no debía haberlos.

Nos despedimos estrechando manos y, tras eso, Jarvis lo acompañó a la salida. Suspiré.

Minutos después recibí una llamada de Pepper.

—Es encantador, ¿verdad? —me dijo.

Gruñí a manera de respuesta. Sí, lo era, maldito destino de porquería, no haces las cosas fáciles.


	3. La culpa del hilo rojo

Hay otra cosa sobre los hilos del destino que es preciso que sepan. Otra de esas reglas que uno va aprendiendo con el tiempo: siempre te encontrarás con esa persona por "casualidad".

Es así que me encontré con Steve más de lo que me habría gustado. En el Starbucks una vez, por ejemplo, yo pedía un americano y una dona, cuando él entró al establecimiento con un amigo suyo, me lo presentó, un tal James con cara y pinta de vago, que, supuestamente, tocaba en una banda de rock, seguramente chafisima. Ambos pidieron un té y mientras su amigo se hacía de un asiento, me preguntó si quería sentarme con ellos. Por supuesto, dije que no; entre menos tiempo pase con él, mejor. Inventé que tenía que hacer algo y cambie mi orden para llevar.

En otra ocasión, cuando salía de un restaurante en compañía de algunos inversionistas, él transitaba en su motocicleta por la maldita calle de enfrente. Me vio, se detuvo frente a la acera y me saludó. Al principio no lo reconocí porque llevaba el casco puesto, pero cuando se lo quitó sentí un hueco en el estómago, un nerviosismo tal, que se transformó en una cosa rara, parecida al enojo cuando, una vez que retomó su camino, una de las inversionistas, me preguntó quién era.

—Es un artista—respondí—¿Por qué quiere saber?

—Es muy guapo.

Sonreí a la fuerza. Pero sólo porque en realidad, era yo quien siempre tenía éxito con las mujeres, y, por lo general, ninguna decía eso de otro hombre si yo estaba ahí... quiero decir, eran celos sí, pero del tipo que uno podría llamar profesionales, ¿comprenden?

También, una vez, cuando caminaba por la quinta avenida con varias bolsas de compras insulsas pero carísimas, choque con él. Así, como lo oyen, él dio vuelta en la esquina y la casualidad hizo que diéramos el paso al mismo tiempo, sin vernos. ¡Pum! Chocamos. Caí de nalgas en la acera y estaba acumulando groserías que decirle al idiota que había tropezado conmigo, cuando vi una mano tendida hacia mí. Y vi un hilo rojo colgando de su meñique, levanté la vista y ahí estaba, otra vez, la arritmia maldita que me aquejaba desde que lo conocí. Me pidió disculpas, me ayudó a levantarme y, luego, también, me ayudó con mis compras. Esa tarde no me lo quité de encima tan pronto como hubiera querido. Fuimos a comer y por un helado. Sí, sé cómo suena, ¡pero todo es culpa del hilo rojo! Esa tarde me acompañó a casa, no supe a qué diablos había ido él a la quinta avenida.

Pepper estaba en casa cuando llegamos, nos sonrió a ambos y, por primera vez en todo el día, noté que él estaba incómodo.

—Qué bueno que lo veo maestro Rogers—dijo mi prometida mientras yo fingía interés en sacar mis compras de sus bolsas—. Me preguntaba si podemos empezar con las sesiones para las pinturas.

—Sí, claro, cuando ustedes me digan.

—¿Qué tal mañana?

—Perfecto.

Pepper aplaudió suavemente, contenta, emocionada.

—Bueno, yo... tengo que irme—dijo Steve después. Tomó la mano de Pepper, le besó el dorso a manera de despedida y vi la emoción de mi prometida ante un gesto al cual no estaba acostumbrada. Luego, se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano. Dudé un poco en dársela, pero solté un cisne de cerámica que, a la luz de mi casa, parecía horrible, para apretar su mano—. Fue un placer coincidir con usted el día de hoy—dijo con esa galantería de la que no se daba cuenta.

Se marchó, pero al día siguiente, ahí estaba de nuevo. Sólo que esa vez con sus pinceles, pinturas, lienzos y su caballete. Le pedí a Jarvis despejar una habitación con suficiente luz para improvisar un taller o estudio para él.

—Sé que dije que quería un cuadro de la boda—dijo Pepper—, pero como no quiero que Tony vea el vestido, será mejor hacerlo después.

Steve comprendió eso.

—Pero puede hacernos otro, más bien, casual.

—Por supuesto.

Y bueno, por ese lado, me salvé... por unas horas; ya que Pepper posó a mi lado para él. Era ella quién hacia plática y me evitaba tener que balbucear estúpidamente frente a él. Él mantuvo una amable sonrisa todo el tiempo, mientras esbozaba, primero, al carboncillo algunas líneas de partida y luego, comenzaba a tomar el pincel. Intenté mirar hacia otro lado, esquivar su mirada o los rasgos de su rostro concentrado en el lienzo. Sin embargo, no pude evitar al maldito hilo rojo, deslizándose suavemente sobre el piso, está vez, casi en línea recta, agitándose un poco sólo cuando Steve hacía un movimiento con su mano. Volví a recorrerlo una y otra vez con la mirada, iba de él a mí, de mí a él. El amor de mi vida sabía que iba a casarme con alguien más, y pensé que quizás eso debía ser suficiente para romper la maldición de ese hilo.

Después de un rato, nos dejó descansar, porque, dijo, estar en una misma posición era cansado, pero lo cierto era que yo no había notado el paso del tiempo. Entonces, Pepper recibió una llamada y dijo que no podía quedarse.

—Pero usted puede seguir con Tony—dijo—, no quiero que piense que no valoro su tiempo.

—No hay problema—dijo Steve—. Yo puedo volver después, otro día.

Asentí, esperanzado. No quería quedarme a solas con él de nuevo, y no necesariamente porque me incomodará, sino por... todo lo contrario. Pero, le repito, incluso esos pensamientos eran culpa de esa hebra del diablo.

—No, por favor, quédese. Le pedí a Jarvis que pusiera un plato para usted. Si también se va, se enfadará.

Pepper, una vez más, facilitó mi encuentro con él. ¿Ven lo perverso que es el destino? Es malévolo, terrible, un bastardo con todas sus letras. Total, que terminamos comiendo juntos unas horas después. Al terminar, en lugar de continuar con la pintura, dijo que pensaba, que lo mejor era marcharse.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño, cuando ya que me había hecho a la idea de terminar el día con él, va y me dice eso como si nada.

—Es que... es mejor que la señorita Potts esté aquí.

—Mmmh—fruncí el ceño. Si algo había notado en él en todos esos días en los que nos encontramos y pasamos juntos, por corto o largo tiempo, era que su mirada era muy honesta. Si estaba feliz se notaba; si algo no le gustaba, se notaba; si algo le preocupaba, se notaba; si mentía, se notaba. Y me estaba mintiendo—. Bueno, puedes empezar mi retrato.

—N-no, creo que es mejor que me vaya. Volveré mañana.

—Está bien—dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Sin embargo, no fue al día siguiente.

—Le surgió algo—dijo Pepper cuando le pregunté por él—, me llamó para preguntarme si no había inconveniente.

—Ah, ¿y por qué no me llamó a mí?

— ¿Será por qué yo lo contraté? —Pepper levantó una ceja y me pinchó una mejilla— No te enfades, sé que te gusta...

—¡No me gusta!

Pepper rió.

—Me refiero a que te cae bien, a mí también me cae bien, pero tenía algo urgente que hacer.

—¿Qué? ¿Está enfermo o algo?

—No me lo dijo, pero debe ser así.

Fruncí el ceño, él estaba mintiendo de nuevo, eso creí. Y enfadado por eso, llamé a Bruce y le pregunté, no por el número telefónico de Steve, porque ese ya lo tenía, sino por la dirección de su casa.

—¿Y tú para que la quieres? —me dijo mi amigo— Si es sobre trabajo, puedes llamarlo.

—No, quiero hablar con él de algo... personal.

—¿Sucedió algo?

"Me mintió" estaba a punto de contestar, pero me guardé eso para mí e inventé alguna otra cosa.

Quiero que tengan en mente una cosa para lo que leerán a continuación, es imperativo que lo tengan muy claro, porque no quiero que me malinterpreten, ¿de acuerdo? Si no están de acuerdo, será mejor que se salten todo lo que sigue. En fin, no creo que me hagan caso de todas maneras. Lo que tienen que tener muy claro es que todo es culpa del hilo rojo. ¿Entendido? Bien, sigamos.

Fui a la dirección que me dio mi amigo. Se trataba de un edificio de departamentos a unas cuadras de Central Park. Cuando abrió la puerta y me vio, se sorprendió, pero, sin mucho esfuerzo, logré que me dejará pasar.

—¿Quiere algo de beber? —me preguntó.

Negué.

—¿Por qué no fuiste hoy? —le dije a bote pronto y él pareció un poco desconcertado.

—Le avisé a la señorita Potts que tuve una emergencia.

Fruncí el ceño y me acerqué a él, muy cerca de él, y parándome de puntitas intenté escudriñarle la mirada.

—¿Por qué te fuiste ayer tan pronto?

Vi que, ya fuera por mi cercanía o por la manera en la que lo interrogaba, había cierto bochorno en su rostro. Dio un paso hacia atrás para apartarse de mí.

—Sólo pensé que no era conveniente importunarlo más, señor Stark.

—¿Ah?

—He notado que no le gusta mucho cuando nos quedamos a solas así que... no quise incomodarlo.

Sentí como si me dieran un golpe en el estómago. Él también podía ver en mi expresión corporal.

—No me incomodas—dije y era cierto. Él no me incomodaba, y que no lo hiciera, era lo que realmente me incomodaba. Suspiré—. En fin, no importa. Porque no fuiste hoy, dijiste que lo harías.

—Tuve una emergencia—dijo, pero como vio que no le creía añadió—: Sígame.

Así que lo seguí. Me llevó a través de su departamento hasta su habitación, antes de entrar frené como un idiota, dejándome llevar por pensamientos de lo más sucios... cosas que pensaba que él quería hacer, a pesar de no haber insinuado nada. Pero, bajo el marco de la puerta abierta, alcancé a verlo sentarse en el piso y me mostró el motivo de su falta ese día.

Un perro que parecía estar enfermo, puesto que tenía puesto un cono de la vergüenza, me miró con sus ojos tristes desde su cama. Y me sentí un verdadero desalmado.

—¿Qué tiene?

—Nada grave en sí, pero muy molesto para él, se fracturó una pata jugando.

Me acuclillé y pude notar que le habían operado una pata delantera y fijado los huesos por fuera con clavos.

—Uy, se ve doloroso.

Steve asintió.

—Se está recuperando de la anestesia todavía.

Sonreí, no porque no me diera pena el pobre perro, sino porque la emergencia de ese hombre había sido cuidar de su mascota, ¿se puede odiar a alguien así?

—¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

Él negó.

—Por el momento, tengo que esperar, después tengo que darle un antibiótico, desinflamantes y... de hecho, sí... ¿Sería mucho pedirle que lo cuide por mí un momento, en lo que voy a comprar lo que necesita?

—No, ningún problema.

Steve me sonrió y me dejó cuidando de su perro, cuyo nombre era Dodger.

—¿Pues qué estabas jugando? —le dije y le palmeé la cabeza cuando Steve se marchó y me senté a su lado, apoyándome en el bajo de la cama—. Tienes un buen amo, debes estar contento por ello.

Como si me entendiera, Dodger movió un poco la cola, dándome la razón.

—¿Sabes? Te contaré un secreto. Se supone que él y yo somos almas destinadas. Tengo un hilo rojo que me une a él... pero no se lo digas. Es algo que no pude ser—le dije acariciándole la barbilla.

Dodger me lamió la mano y casi pude escucharlo decir que no estaba de acuerdo conmigo. Porque, siendo honestos, él no podía comprender cómo es que alguien no quería estar con su amo. Él quería estar con él todo el tiempo.

Steve volvió poco después con los medicamentos del can y con una pizza grande extra queso, y refrescos. Me invitó a cenar y así hicimos, mientras charlábamos con la televisión haciendo de música de fondo.

Luego, me mostró algunos bocetos que tenía en casa y me dio la dirección de su estudio, cerca de la quinta avenida, por cierto (ahora comprendía que hacía por allá). Y después de darle al perro sus medicamentos, jugamos cartas con una baraja que me encontré mientras curioseaba entre sus bocetos.

Lo pasé bien y casi a media noche, recordé que tenía que irme.

—Puede quedarse si así lo quiere— me dijo, no tenía ninguna intensión maliciosa tras sus palabras.

—No te preocupes, traigo auto.

—Está bien—dijo, pero noté la desilusión en su tono de voz.

—¿Cuándo volverás a casa? Quiero decir, a mi casa, a trabajar...

—Creo que mañana puedo retomar; él estará bien, le pediré a Bucky que lo cuide.

—¿Bucky? Ah, sí, el amigo con el que estabas la otra vez.

Él asintió.

Me acompañó a la puerta y me dio las gracias por haber ido, por haberme preocupado; realmente no había ido por eso, pero no dije nada. Entonces, justo cuando salí de su departamento tuve un momentus estupidus; un lapsus brutus; en lugar de tenderle mi mano para despedirme de él, lo abracé. Así. Ni siquiera yo entiendo por qué carajos. Cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde, él me abrazaba de vuelta y mi corazón palpitaba alarmantemente en mi pecho.

—Ah, lo siento—dije y lo empujé un poco para romper el contacto—. Nos vemos luego—añadí y sin atreverme a verlo a la cara me dirigí a las escaleras.

Más que nunca pensé, cuando llegué a mi casa, que tenía que poner distancia entre él y yo. Que tenía que redoblar esfuerzos, porque era claro que el destino había contraatacado y me había empujado a sus brazos como si fuera un alfeñique. Algo tenía que hacer y la respuesta llegó como caída del cielo.

—Tony, dentro de un mes tenemos que ir de viaje—me dijo Pepper cuando entré y me senté con una copa de whisky en la mano a su lado. Ella leía y no preguntó dónde estuve todo ese tiempo, supongo que no lo consideró necesario.

—¿De viaje? —sonreí como un loco, por fin, una excusa perfecta para poner distancia entre él y yo.

—Sí, a los Alpes suizos.

—¿Vamos a esquiar?

—Podemos, pero principalmente por negocios.

Me encogí de hombros y me relajé en el sofá.

—Maravilloso—dije.


	4. Dos cosas

La suerte se me acabó a los pocos días del viaje. Las sesiones en las que Pepper y yo posábamos para Steve eran cada vez más cortas y conforme se acercaba el día de nuestra partida, también, teníamos menos tiempo.

Steve nos mostró su avance en nuestro retrato antes del viaje. Dos cosas pasaron entonces, la primera fue que el retrato era increíble, muy bello. Me quedé sin palabras cuando lo vi, y eso que no estaba terminado. Todos los elogios que no pude decir, en cambio, Pepper los dejo salir. Estaba muy contenta, hasta le dio un beso a Steve en la mejilla. Noté que Steve, sin embargo, esperaba que yo dijera algo, fue evidente para mí la mirada que tenía encima. Quería mi aprobación, como un cachorro que quiere la atención de su amo. Hablando de cachorros, Dodger avanzaba muy bien en su recuperación. En fin, para que no creyera que no me había gustado esgrimí un "es un muy buen trabajo, Rogers, felicidades". No sé si fue lo que esperaba, pero lució más relajado después de eso.

La segunda cosa que sucedió, una vez más, por milésima vez, vino de Pepper.

—Maestre—había agarrado esa manera de hablarle a Steve—. La semana que viene Tony y yo nos vamos a Suiza por negocios.

—Oh, entiendo —dijo él, aparentemente, fue suficiente para que comprendiera que esas sesiones se suspendían.

—Pero—dijo Pepper, y ahí comenzó mi suplicio —, Suiza tiene paisajes hermosos, ¿ha ido alguna vez?

—No he tenido la oportunidad.

—¿Le gustaría ir? Me encantaría tener unos cuadros de esos paisajes. Por supuesto, el viaje corre por nuestra cuenta, ¿verdad, Tony?

Quedé paralizado, seguramente tenía la boca abierta. ¿Qué demonios había pasado ahí? Había creído que podía tomarme un descanso de todo ese asunto, y ahora, ese hilo rojo tiraba para que su otro extremo me siguiera al otro lado del mundo. Steve volteó a verme, había un extraño brillo en sus ojos, y en su suave sonrisa anticipé que él aceptaría la invitación sin importar qué. Ante la pregunta de Pepper, asentí, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Y vi que él también asentía, sonriendo más amplio y bonito a mi prometida.

—Me encantaría.

—Entonces, hecho. Espero que no sea muy precipitado para usted —dijo Pepper.

—No, está bien.

—Perfecto, le mandaré los detalles.

Pepper estaba encantada, Steve estaba encantado, yo también, pero como en ese juego, donde no te puedes mover hasta que llega alguien, te toca y te salva. Sólo que no vino nadie a mi rescate.

El día de la partida llegó. Steve subió con nosotros en mi avión privado. Y durante el viaje compartimos una copa, sentado uno al lado del otro, mientras Pepper hacía Dios sabe qué en su computadora. Me comentó que Dodger se había quedado al cuidado de unos amigos y que estaría bien, que, además, ya estaba muy recuperado. Yo le dije que me alegraba eso y prometí ir a visitar al can (como si fuera necesario). Después, cambié el tema a algo más genérico y mencioné que tenía la esperanza de esquiar.

—¿Sabes hacerlo? —le pregunté.

—Sí, pero no soy muy bueno.

—Te enseñaré—le dije y al hacerlo me mordí la lengua.

Steve sonrió ampliamente. Realmente oír aquello le había gustado. Entonces, llegó a mi mente una cosa que no había considerado, o que ignoré. Pero, si yo me ponía nervioso con su presencia, si su cercanía aceleraba los latidos de mi corazón, si de alguna manera me afectaba; entonces, él también debía de pasar por lo mismo, quiero decir, teníamos el mismo hilo del destino lanzando sus hechizos malévolos sobre nosotros. Así que, probablemente, yo le gustaba a él; y no estoy diciendo que a mí él me gustara. Repito. Todo es efecto del hilo rojo, quiero decir, todas esas reacciones. Era lógico pensar que él estuviera "enamorado", si entre comillas porque no es real, de mí.

Eso, por supuesto, complicaba un poco las cosas, y darme cuenta de ello me ponía en una posición diferente. No sabía cómo reaccionar si él me decía algo al respecto. Claro que tenía un freno: Pepper. Él sabía que me iba a casar con ella, así que por mucho que yo le gustara, estaba seguro que él mantendría su distancia, después de todo estamos hablando de un hombre de valores. Y si algo he de aplaudirle es eso, ese respeto casi doloroso hacia las situaciones.

En fin. Llegamos a Suiza, y tras un corto viaje en helicóptero llegamos a nuestro hotel. Pepper secuestró a Steve por unos momentos, juntos recorrieron los alrededores en busca de un paisaje digno de ser inmortalizado en el lienzo. Yo soy de la opinión que una fotografía resulta más eficaz, pero bueno, esos momentos me dieron la oportunidad de escapar de ellos o, debo decir, de él. Ahora que era consciente de sus posibles sentimientos hacia mí, me sentía más incapaz de tratar con él de forma calmada e indiferente. Dejando atrás eso, todo iba a pedir de boca. Cerramos un par de contratos, Steve pintó un par de cuadros muy bonitos del paisaje nevado y para el cuarto día de estancia, Pepper dijo que podíamos tomarnos un día de descanso y esparcimiento.

—Vamos a esquiar—le dije, abrazándola por la espalda, justo después del desayuno y deliberadamente frente a Steve, de hecho, estaba siendo meloso con mi prometida a propósito, más de lo normal quiero decir, siempre que él estaba cerca.

Steve, como cada vez que hacía eso, desvió la vista y fingió que su plato vacío era más interesante. Pensé, sin temor a equivocarme, que eso le dolía. Que cada vez que yo demostraba amor para con Pepper causaba una herida en él, de celos y amor no correspondido. Tenía la certeza, casi, de ello.

—Lo siento, Tony—me dijo Pepper—, ya planeé un día de spa. ¿Por qué no vas tú?

—Bah, no quiero ir solo.

—Ve con el maestre Rogers—Steve levantó la vista entonces, como un perrito labrador cuando dicen su nombre, casi podía ver que movía la cola, feliz—¿Tiene algún inconveniente? —le dijo ella para rematar el asunto.

—No, ninguno—respondió él y sonrió.

—Bien, ya está arreglado—dijo Pepper.

—¿Qué? Espera...

—¡Qué se diviertan! —dijo mi novia, zafándose de mi abrazo y dirigiéndose muy feliz de la vida a su día de spa.

Yo me quedé perplejo, como un idiota, literalmente parado con los brazos caídos y mi boca abierta en una perfecta O de sorpresa. ¡Estaba atrapado en el bucle del hilo rojo! Steve, por el contrario, sonreía y si algo coincidía conmigo es que lo hacía como un idiota.

Dos horas más tarde estábamos afuera, en la nieve, dispuestos a realizar un par de descensos. La ventaja de aquello era que podía perder contacto con él por esos breves instantes. Necesitaba alejarme de él, cada segundo a su lado se volvía peligroso, más para él que para mí. Después de todo, Steve no tenía la culpa de nada, él no sabía que estaba hechizado por ese hilo rojo del demonio, él podía pensar que sus sentimientos eran genuinos, nacidos desde el fondo de su corazón. Así que no quería herirlo, no quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya hacía. Necesitaba, entonces, poner distancia, la distancia siempre ayudaba. Y una manera de ello era portarme como un imbécil con él. Eso haría que se desenamorara de mí.

Fue así que, a pesar de que él me había dicho que no tenía mucha experiencia en el esquí, y que, además, yo le había dicho que le enseñaría; lo dejé atrás muchas veces y escogí los descensos más difíciles para que, o no quisiera hacerlos, o se quedará atorado por ahí; por supuesto, no esperaba que tuviera un accidente. Aparte de eso, me burlé más de una vez de él, con comentarios sarcásticos e insultos velados. No me siento orgulloso de ello, como dije, él no tenía la culpa de sus sentimientos.

Entonces, pagué la cuenta.

Llegamos a un descenso para expertos, alto, empinado, difícil como el diablo, sólo había unas cuantas personas aparte de nosotros en la cima y algunos de ellos, realmente se lo estaban pensando.

—Señor Stark—me dijo, asomándose un poco hacia la inclinación—, no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le dije burlonamente— Vamos, no seas gallina.

—Es que... señor Stark, no creo que... quiero decir, incluso para usted es demasiado.

Me reí, aunque por dentro sabía que tenía razón.

—Soy Tony Stark, nada es demasiado para mí.

Excepto, me taladró un pensamiento, ese hilo en mi meñique.

—Escojamos otra pista—me dijo intentando dialogar conmigo.

—Yo no tengo miedo—dije y me acomodé los googles, al tiempo que giraba hacia la pendiente helada.

—¿Tiene la experiencia?

—No la necesito.

—Señor Stark.

—Yo no soy un pusilánime—dije, sabiendo que había ido demasido lejos—. Quédate aquí, si tanto miedo te da.

Steve suspiró.

Ya no dije nada más, reí un poco y tras tomar una fuerte inhalación, me dejé caer por la pendiente. Allá iba yo... a una velocidad increíble, incapaz de maniobrar con la misma rapidez con la que se me aparecían rocas o árboles. Y sin yo saberlo, también, iba Steve, cuidando mis "experimentadas" espaldas. Como dije, pagué la cuenta de mi imbecilidad; la punta de mi esquí golpeó una roca, lo que me sacó de trayectoria, giré, perdí el control y lo siguiente que supe es que rodaba cuesta abajo.

Aterrice en algún momento sobre la nieve de espaldas y con un dolor horrible en la pierna. Steve llegó un poco después, derrapando con elegancia, parecía un esquiador profesional, no lo era, y más tarde me confesaría que ni siquiera había racionalizado lo que había hecho, simplemente me había seguido, su deseo de alcanzarme lo hizo esquiar como los dioses.

—¡Señor Stark!—dijo cuándo soltó los bastones y zafó los esquís para arrodillarse junto a mí.

—¡AUUUCH!—me quejé yo e intenté incorporarme.

—No se mueva—él y, con una mano, me regresó a la nieve.

Me había raspado la pierna, seguramente había golpeado otra roca; había sangre.

—Necesitamos ayuda—dijo, debía haber un servicio médico de emergencia por ahí.

—Sí, sí—dije yo, Steve se quitó los googles y me miró con preocupación y, también, con algo de reproche.

—¿Están bien? —otra voz masculina se unió a las nuestras. Un hombre que también estaba esquiando se detuvo y, al igual que Steve, se arrodilló a mi lado para examinar mi pierna—Creo que tiene una fractura, a parte del raspón obvio, tenemos que entablillarlo. Y necesitaremos una camilla para moverlo.

Steve asintió. En ese momento yo no podía hablar, juntos él y aquel otro, se encargaron de darme los primeros auxilios. El recién llegado parecía saber muy bien cómo hacer las cosas. Poco después, llegaron los paramédicos, me sacaron de ahí en helicóptero y un par de horas después, en el hospital más cercano al hotel, esperaba mi diagnostico mientras Pepper me regañaba.

—No puedo creer que hicieras eso—me dijo—¡no tienes mucha experiencia, Tony! ¡Estoy harta de tu comportamiento descuidado!

—Lo siento, Pepp.

—Díselo a tu pierna rota y al pobre maestro Rogers, debiste de darle un susto horrible. Quiero que te disculpes con él.

—Sí, sí—asentí.

El médico del hospital llegó y me dijo que, efectivamente tenía una laceración en la pierna y una fractura simple, nada muy aparatoso, dentro de lo que cabía. Me enyesaron y me pidieron permanecer esa noche ahí.

Entonces, pasaron dos cosas. La primera, tuve una visita. El otro hombre que ayudó a Steve en la montaña.

—Quería ver como se encontraba, fue una caída aparatosa—dijo, cuando entró y me saludó.

—Sí, bueno, brotó una piedra de la nada.

—Ni que fueran margaritas, Tony—dijo Pepper, quien iba entrando a mi habitación con un vaso de café, para ella.

El hombre se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

—Stephen Strange—se presentó y le tendió la mano.

Pepper cambió de mano su vaso de café y respondió al saludo.

—Virginia Potts—dijo y vi... vi lo que no quería ver, nunca. De sus manos unidas colgaba un corto (por la distancia actual entre ellos) hilo que pareció sonreírme con malicia con su brillo rojo.

¡Él era el destinado de Pepper!

Me quede sin habla, anonadado.

—Espere—dijo Pepper—, ¿no es usted el médico de la exposición nacional de tecnologías para la salud del año pasado?

Strange sonrió.

—¡Oh! ¡Usted es Pepper! ¡De Industrias Stark!

Pepper rió.

—Sí, la misma.

—Déjeme decirle que me pareció que su tomógrafo ha sido la mejor compra que pudo hacer mi hospital.

—Oh, me complace que saberlo.

—Me debe usted una copa, ¿recuerda?

—Creo que ahora se la debo yo.

—Ejem, ejem—interrumpí.

—Tony, él es...

—Ya escuché—dije malhumorado—, ¿ya terminaron de saludarse?

Entonces, Pepper y Strange se dieron cuenta que seguían "saludándose de mano", se soltaron al tiempo que reían un poco avergonzados, el hilo rojo tomó, entonces, la longitud de la distancia de sus manos.

—Yo... bueno... ¡qué coincidencia! —dijo Strange, sonriéndole a mi novia como un idiota— ¿Cómo iba a imaginar, cuando lo vi tendido en la nieve, que...?

—Sí, gracias, mi prometida le da las gracias—le dije con el ceño fruncido.

—Tony, no seas grosero.

—¿Por qué grosero? —Entendí que se debía al tono de voz que usé.

—Creo que... me retiraré—dijo Strange y volvió a tomar la mano de Pepper para "despedirse"—Ha sido un placer encontrarla de nuevo.

—Igualmente—dijo Pepper—, es más, le invito un café, para darle las gracias por...

—Oh, no es necesario.

—Insisto.

—Dijo que no es necesario, Pepper.

—Tony—Pepper se acercó a mí—, no seas malagradecido, te ayudó.

—Steve también me ayudó, ¿por qué no le invitas un café a él?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Este... yo creo que será en otra ocasión, señorita Potts—dijo Strange inteligentemente.

Finalmente, se fue, pero no me salvé de una reprimenda de Pepper por mi comportamiento aparentemente demasiado gruñón y a eso debía sumarle mi negligencia en la cima de la montaña.

Lo segundo que pasó fue que Pepper recibió una llamada y tuvo que regresar al hotel para hacer unas llamadas importantes y consultar algunos papeles. Entonces, quien se quedó conmigo esa noche... ajá... adivinaron: fue Steve.

Pero lo que pasó durante esa noche en el hospital, se los contaré en otra ocasión. Ya han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy.


	5. El campo de batalla

Cuando desperté era de noche. Mi habitación en el hospital estaba a oscuras, a excepción de la luz que lograba filtrarse por las cortinas de la venta; probablemente, pensé, aquella luz fría y blanquecina se trataba de algún farol que iluminaba la calle. Suspiré. Estaba incomodo, debido a la férula que inmovilizaba mi pierna, no podía dormir con la libertad de siempre, obviamente. Tenía ganas de darme vuelta en el colchón, doblar mis rodillas, cualquier cosa, pero no podía más que hacer algunos movimientos paliativos.

Fue, entonces, que me di cuenta. Steve estaba a mi lado, sentado en la silla, pero con la parte superior de su cuerpo inclinada sobre la cama, usaba sus brazos de almohada y estos los apoyaba sobre mi colchón. Después de la partida de Pepper, Steve tardó unos minutos en entrar, no me dijo mucho, sólo un suave deseo de recuperación pronta para mi persona, tras lo cual se sentó silencioso en la silla, no dijo nada más. Yo lo agradecí al principio. No quería hablar con él, no quería que me dijera que él me había advertido sobre aquella pendiente. No quería mirarlo y reconocer mi culpa. Miramos televisión, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos y cuando la noche cayó, me quedé dormido sin proponérmelo.

Ahora despertaba y Steve seguía ahí, no sólo dormía incomodo, sino que había sostenido mi mano suavemente. Tal vez, lo había hecho cuando yo había caído en la ensoñación, tal vez, aprovechó mi inconsciencia para ello; hasta que, finalmente, él también había caído rendido.

No me di cuenta en ese instante, pero sentí agradecimiento hacia él, una especie de ternura me invadió nada más verlo ahí, a mi lado, sin preocuparle amanecer con contracturas por la mala postura. Sonreí sin darme cuenta tampoco, y de esa misma manera autómata, mi otra mano, mi mano libre le revolvió el cabello.

—Steve—le dije, mientras mis dedos movían de un lado a otro los mechones rubios y suaves de su cabello, con el afán de despertarlo—Hey, Steve.

Él dio un respingo y se incorporó lentamente, tallándose los ojos y soltando mi mano. Parpadeó un poco antes de sonreírme.

—Lo siento—dijo—, me quedé dormido.

—No me digas—me burlé, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, le sonreí y obtuve como respuesta otra sonrisa.

—¿Cómo se siente?—me preguntó.

—Muy bien, sólo algo incómodo...

Steve asintió.

—¿Necesita algo? — al tiempo que lo decía, me señaló la jarra de agua que alguna enfermera había dejado para mí.

Negué.

—No tengo nada grave, podrías volver al hotel—le dije.

—No, estoy bien aquí, con usted.

Me dio un vuelco el estómago, y quizás lo notó porque se disculpó de nuevo.

—Tiene razón, será mejor que me vaya—cambio de opinión—, pero le prometí a la señorita Potts que haría guardia esta noche.

Excusa o no, no me dejaba más opción que aceptarla y aceptarlo a él a mi lado esa noche. Así que asentí. Y un nuevo silencio se creó entre nosotros, duró un poco, era evidente que él algo quería decirme, lo delataba su expresión corporal, pero yo no me atreví a preguntar de que se trataba, temía de sus palabras, porque el simple tono de su voz ensanchaba ese hueco en mi estómago, esos nervios de adolescente que enrojecían mi rostro y hacían temblar mis manos. Finalmente, carraspeó, tomó valor y, una vez más, se disculpó conmigo, algo que, definitivamente, no esperaba.

—Lo siento, señor Stark, esto ha sido culpa mía—dijo y a mí se me cayó la mandíbula.

—¿Qué?

—Yo he intentado ser discreto, pero... creo que no lo he sido lo suficiente, estoy seguro que lo ha notado y por eso se siente incómodo cada vez que estoy cerca de usted—dijo como si, una vez tomado el valor, no pudiera detenerse, hasta terminar—. No quería molestarlo, señor Stark. Pero lo hice, y estoy seguro que por esa razón decidió bajar por esa pendiente... para alejarse de mí. Pero no se preocupe, no volveré a incomodarlo con esto.

—Espera... —lo detuve por un instante haciendo un alto, también, con mi mano. Steve me miró brevemente y después bajó la vista. Yo también desvié la mirada y tragué saliva. Sabía que, para mi propósito, lo mejor era dejarlo ahí. Aceptar sus disculpas, decirle que sí, era su culpa y se acabó. Pero no. Ya había sido lo suficientemente mezquino por un día, es decir, mi cuota del día estaba cubierta—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me incomodas? ¿Qué es lo que se supone que he notado?

Steve levantó la vista y, por primera vez, sentí todo el peso de su mirada, todo el peso del efecto del hilo rojo. Mi corazón latió como un idiota y agradecí a la oscuridad por su protección o, seguramente, se notarían mis mejillas rojas. Tardó un poco en contestarme, de hecho, su lucha interna era evidente, y yo supe que todo estaba arruinado en el momento que hice mis preguntas.

—Mis sentimientos—dijo despacio, en voz baja—, los ha notado, Sr. Stark. Lo siento, le juro que no era mi intención molestarlo, sé que va a casarse y no iba a decirle nada. Lo sie...

—Deja de disculparte, es molesto.

Steve detuvo una nueva disculpa a tiempo, se mordió los labios y cambió las palabras.

—He intentado callar mis pensamientos, con relativo éxito. Pero nada he podido hacer con mis sentimientos, y estos han permeado más allá de mí, han llegado a usted y sé que pueden ser una carga para quien los recibe, pero no los comparte.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Steve suspiró y yo me mordí los labios, porque ya sabía la respuesta, pero no debía confirmarla. No, si no quería agravar la situación.

—Que me gusta, Sr. Stark. Creo que...me he... enamorado de usted.

Tragué saliva y él también. El silencio volvió y, después, consciente de que era mi turno para hablar, balbuceé, Dios sabe qué, pero él me detuvo con un gesto de su mano, como hiciera yo antes.

—No tiene que decir nada, sé que piensa al respecto—Steve me sonrió, una sonrisa melancólica, pero que pretendía ser cándida y amable—. Está bien. Lo que quería decirle es que volveré antes, terminaré mi trabajo y salvó eso, no tendrá que tratarme más, Sr. Stark. No se preocupe.

—No me preocupo—dije y no dije nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté con dolor de cabeza y Steve no estaba a mi lado, sino una enfermera que hacia unas anotaciones. En cuanto me vio despierto, me lanzó una sonrisa.

—Será dado de alta—me dijo en un inglés, cuyo acento era fuerte—, en cuento venga su esposa.

Di las gracias y, poco después, arribó Pepper. Esperaba que fuera Steve con ella, pero en su lugar, apareció el doctorcito aquel.

—El Dr. Strange se ofreció para ayudarme a llevarte de vuelta al hotel.

—No era necesario—respondí malhumorado.

Pepper hizo como que no lo notó, o quizás, realmente, no lo notó; se giró hacia el galeno con una sonrisa y le pidió que me ayudara a pasar a la silla de ruedas, de la silla a la camioneta. Por suerte no había nevado, así que no hubo que preocuparse mucho por ello. Llegamos al hotel y el bendito doctor me ayudó de nuevo a recostarme en la cama.

Después de eso, él y Pepper se marcharon, ésta dijo que tenía trabajo y que llamara al servicio de habitación si necesitaba algo. De Steve no supe nada hasta pasado el mediodía, cuando tocó a mi puerta y me sonrió como siempre, como si lo que hubiera dicho durante la noche no lo hubiera dicho y fuera, meramente, un producto de mi imaginación afectada por ese hilo.

—Vengo a despedirme—dijo y me tendió la mano, con ello me di cuenta que no había sido una fantasía de mi mente—. Iré en unos días para entregar lo que ya tengo y reanudar las sesiones. La señorita Potts me mantendrá al tanto de su regreso. Que mejore pronto, Sr. Stark.

Fue todo, no me dejo responder más que un somero gracias y, tras ello, salió de mi habitación. Por alguna razón, su despedida fue como un golpe en el estómago.

***

Un par de días después, estaba de regreso en casa y tal como Steve hubiera dicho, las sesiones para los retratos se reanudaron. Pepper y yo posábamos una o dos horas, con sus respectivos descansos, y él cada vez estaba más serio. Incluso, Pepper llegó a expresar cierta preocupación por él.

—No parece estar cómodo—me dijo un día durante la comida, una en la que Steve se negó a participar rotundamente, alegando que tenía más trabajo esperándole en su estudio—. ¿Le hiciste algo en Suiza?

—¿Por qué asumes que le hice algo? —respondí indignado.

—Porque te conozco—dijo ella con simplicidad—. Claro, aparte del susto que nos diste a todos... Me parece un poco extraño. ¿Estará enfermo?

Enfermo de amor, pensé. Porque eso era lo que hacía el hilo rojo: enfermaba. Infectaba como la peor de las pestes, te consumía y a veces, te destruía. Amor... aquello no era amor, era una fantasía. Lo que él sentía por mí no era más que una patraña creada por esa cosa roja que seguía pendiendo de su dedo y el mío, uniéndonos irremediablemente, acercándonos, así estuviéramos en distintos puntos del universo. Tenía que decírselo, tenía que hacerle sentir mejor, porque no era su culpa, porque no debía culparse por algo que no tenía que ver con él y en lo que no había tenido decisión alguna.

Así que, después de la sesión del viernes, Pepper se marchó a la oficina y mientras él recogía sus pinceles, fingí que se me caía una muleta (estaba usando esas cosas para ir y venir por mi casa con la férula en la pierna ). Él corrió presto a levantarla y me ayudó a colocarla en mi axila de nuevo. Fue entonces que aproveché su cercanía y lo sujeté de la playera. Él me miró un poco desconcertado.

—¿Sr. Stark? ¿Se siente bien?

—Tengo que hablar contigo—dije y vi en su gesto la sorpresa. Yo me sentí caliente de las mejillas. Sabía que habría bastado decírselo antes de salir del salón, pero, en su lugar, había decidido tenerlo cerca de mí, tan cerca que podría abrazarlo o besarlo de así haberlo querido. Pero sólo pasó el pensamiento por mí, mas no el impulso.

—Usted dirá.

—Sobre lo que me dijiste en Suiza.

—No le dé importancia—dijo él, pero antes de que continuara lo detuve dando una suave palmada en su pecho (se sintió duro como una roca, sí que hacia ejercicio ese hombre).

—Steve, lo he estado pensando, y creo que eres tú quien le está dando demasiada importancia—Steve ladeó el rostro—. Debes estar confundido, es todo. Eres un hombre joven, más que yo. Es normal que sientas curiosidad por ciertas cosas y experiencias, créeme, sé de lo que hablo. Pero pasará.

—Pero Sr. Stark, no me lleva muchos años, no creo que...

—Y después, te reirás de ellos—dije y sonreí—. No estás enamorado de mí, sólo estás siendo influenciado—iba a decirle "por el hilo rojo", pero temí que me tomara como un loco o, por el contrario, que se aferrara a la idea del destino y en lugar de tener una posición prudente y a la distancia, se fuera de cabeza con la idea de que deberíamos estar juntos.

Le palmeé el brazo y tras darle una de mis sonrisas profesionales para rechazar gente, hice por dar un paso lejos, pero él me detuvo.

—No estoy confundido—dijo con firmeza—, nadie me ha influenciado ni nada de eso.

Noté que estaba molesto.

—No son un juego—continuó—, yo no juego con mis sentimientos, ni con los de los demás. Fui sincero cuando le conté sobre ellos en Suiza, así como cuando le dije que entendía mi posición en esto. La entiendo, la acepto...

—Eso es mentira, ¿cierto?—le dije y el me miró herido—No lo has aceptado, por ello te alejas, por ello te comportas distante conmigo.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—La acepto, de alguna manera, porque es lo inevitable. Pero, eso no significa que deje de luchar contra ella—respondió.

Entonces, comprendí. Ambos librábamos una lucha contra lo que considerábamos el destino. Ambos, en cierto sentido, contra el amor. Yo contra el hilo rojo, él contra sus sentimientos. Mientras yo quería librarme de la atadura, él se tragaba su amor para dejarme ser feliz con Pepper. Él se negaba el amarme por la situación, aceptaba mi matrimonio, pero sus sentimientos seguían peleando, seguían latentes, firmes en el campo de batalla y él luchaba contra ellos para mantenerlos a raya.

—No debí decirle nada—me dijo y dio media vuelta, de vuelta a sus pinceles, entonces fui yo quien lo detuvo, me aferré a los bajos de su playera y mi muleta cayó de nuevo, di un paso en falso y casi me caigo, sino hubiera sido porque me atrapó—¿Está bien? —me preguntó francamente preocupado.

—Estoy bien—me apoyé en su cuerpo y levanté la vista.

Era la primera vez que estábamos tan cerca y el magnetismo del hilo se hizo presente con una fuerza ineludible. Otra regla del hilo rojo: entre más corto sea, más fuerte es. Sentí su fuerza golpearme en el pecho, en el estómago, sentí el calor de su poder cosquilleando en mis labios como si los otros, aquellos que tenía frente a mí, fueran una deliciosa dona de chispas y relleno de chocolate. Como un antojo terrible, agónico. Como un sediento en medio del desierto que encuentra un oasis. Cuando me di cuenta, había cerrado los ojos y me dejaba llevar por la sensación tibia de su beso. Mis labios contra los suyos, su calidez, su humedad... me invadieron y estremecieron mi cuerpo.

Mi padre decía que los mejores placeres de la vida se disfrutaban con la boca: la comida, el amor.

Cuando caí en cuenta, era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. El beso fluía de manera natural, como las películas de comedia romántica. Con esa magia inexplicable, pero que tenía, sin duda, su explicación, ahí, colgando de mi dedo meñique.

Nos separamos lentamente, yo seguía apoyado en su cuerpo y él aún me sostenía.

—Tony, olvidé decirte que...—cuando Pepper abrió la puerta y dimos un respingo—, ¿qué pasó?

—La... la muleta—balbuceé girando el rostro, buscando la manera de ocultar el sonrojo en mi cara.

Pepper se acercó y levantó la muleta, ya que Steve, me estaba sosteniendo. Entre los dos me ayudaron a volver a ella.

—Ten más cuidado, Tony—me dijo ella, y después comenzó a decirme algo sobre la empresa, una junta o algo por el estilo.

Yo asentí a todo lo que me dijo. Pero lo que veía era a Steve recogiendo sus herramientas, su sonrisa y su gesto contento. Su buen humor había vuelto y parecía dotar a la habitación de luz propia.

Se despidió, diciendo que tenía que volver a su estudio, Pepper y yo nos despedimos, pero no pude evitar mirarlo más de la cuenta, no pude evitar sonreírle someramente cuando él hizo lo mismo para mí al abrir la puerta.

—Ah, tendremos la prueba del sabor de los pasteles mañana, dijiste que en eso si querías ayudar. Así que no lo olvides—escuché que decía Pepper cuando mi distracción se marchó.

—De acuerdo—contesté.

Pepper me sonrió.

—Bien, gracias, cariño. Te veo en la noche—Pepper, entonces, me arrebató el beso de Steve o más bien, lo sustituyó por el suyo; y aunque corto y suave, me sentí incómodo.

¿Leyeron eso? Me sentí incómodo. Incómodo, ¿con un beso de mi prometida? ¡¿Qué rayos me pasaba?! Cuando Pepper se marchó, sólo pude pensar en eso, le di vueltas una y otra vez. Me di cuenta que el hilo rojo había ganado terreno, que había infiltrado las filas de mis peones, y derrumbado a mis alfiles. Lo que era peor, había mellado mis torres. Sólo tenía una salida, tenía que usar la caballería y embestir al maldito destino con un movimiento maestro.

Entonces, decidí que tenía que cortar ese hilo. Y dejaría de llamarme Tony Stark si no encontraba la manera de hacerlo.


	6. El segador de destinos

Se sorprenderían de la poca información que hay sobre los hilos rojos del destino. De hecho, la gran mayoría se repite una y otra vez. Es lo mismo, lo básico, siempre. He aquí mis notas resumidas, después, de una larga e infructuosa búsqueda.

1\. Un hilo rojo atado a los meñiques une a las personas destinadas a amarse.

2\. El hilo rojo del destino es invisible.

3\. El hilo puede enredarse, torcerse, distanciarse, pero nunca romperse.

"Nunca romperse" póngale un efecto de eco. Eso me complicaba las cosas. Pero ya que una de las nociones del hilo rojo del destino estaba equivocada, bien podía estarlo otra. Me refiero al número dos. El hilo era invisible para ALGUNAS personas. Otras, como yo, podíamos verlo. Me negaba a creer que fuera el único en el mundo que podía hacerlo, me resistía a pensar que yo había sido el único fallo de Dios, respecto a ello. Entonces, concluí, tal vez, el hilo sí puede romperse, tal vez haya ALGUIEN que pueda hacerlo.

Entonces, mi búsqueda dejo los libros, las páginas de información confiable en internet, y comencé a navegar en el área de la especulación y el esoterismo. Pero, generalmente, lo que encontraba eran cosas del tipo: amarres y pociones de amor. Las personas buscaban amor, no deshacerse de él. Sí, me sentía como un salmón nadando contra corriente. Hasta que lo encontré a él. Se hacía llamar "El segador de destinos" y entre sus servicios esotéricos, ofrecía la visibilidad del hilo rojo del destino: "Averigua si esa persona es la correcta" decía el anuncio. Y bien podría tratarse de un charlatan de poca monta. Pero había sido el único que tenía, al menos, la probable, particularidad de ver el hilo del destino.

Le escribí y quedamos de vernos en un café del centro, por supuesto, no me iba a arriesgar a verlo en un lugar solitario.

El segador de destinos, era un hombre atractivo, pero con un aire de superioridad y "sangronería" crónica. Miraba al resto de los comensales con cierto desdén, del que ni yo era capaz de ejercer sobre mis semejantes.

—¿Así que puedes verlos?—me dijo acodándose en la mesa sobre la que tenía un expresso.

Asentí.

—¿Pero no quieres el tuyo?

Negué.

—¿Tú los puedes ver? —pregunté.

Él dijo que sí, que podía ver él mío, de hecho, lo señaló correctamente en mi dedo meñique (pudo haberse equivocado de mano) y describió el camino que hacía hasta la puerta del café. Ahí se perdía, pero, seguramente, seguía su curso hasta, quizás, el estudio de Steve y se agitaba suavemente cada vez que él movía la mano con el pincel en ella.

—¿Por qué quieres deshacerte de tu otra mitad?

—Se trata de un hombre y yo estoy a punto de casarme.

—Entiendo—dijo—, es un inconveniente.

Asentí. El hombre me observó por un momento con cierta pesadez en sus parpados, era como si la plática le aburriera. Finalmente, fuese cual fuese, el análisis que estaba haciendo, me tendió la mano.

—Mi nombre real es Víctor von Doom—dijo y a continuación sacó un pequeño pañuelo en el que tenía envuelto algo y lo dejo sobre la mesa—, ¿puedes ver mi hilo rojo?

Desvié la vista hacia las manos que Víctor había puesto sobre la mesa con los dedos abiertos.

—No... no tienes—me sorprendió, porque ni siquiera había un rastro del hilo, ni siquiera uno incompleto o pequeño, ni siquiera una marca en sus dedos meñiques.

—Realmente los puedes ver—dijo él—. No, yo no tengo.

—¿Por qué?

Su respuesta vino antecedida por el descubrimiento de aquello que tenía el pañuelo: unas tijeras pequeñas con mango dorado.

—Un castigo de Dios, quizás, por aquello a lo que yo y mi familia nos dedicamos.

—¿A qué?

Víctor levantó las tijeras, las sujetó e hizo como que cortaba el aire con ellas. Comprendí: cortar hilos rojos conllevaba un castigo.

—Así que yo no tengo a nadie que me ame, y meno con la fuerza que el hilo rojo vaticina—dijo.

Instintivamente, aleje mi mano (con el hilo) de su cercanía. Lo notó y sonrió.

—¿Estás seguro que quieres cortarlo? Porque, ¿sabes? Una vez hecho, no se puede deshacer.

Tragué saliva, lo pensé brevemente y asentí. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, pues aquí tienes—devolvió las tijeras a la mesa, sobre el pañuelo—, necesito la mitad del dinero ahora, y la otra mitad una vez que esté hecho. Es mi garantía, por así decirlo.

Asentí, el dinero no era problema. Saqué mi chequera e hice el cheque sin pensarlo demasiado. Si se trataba de una estafa, bueno, el intento se había hecho. Arranqué el cheque y se lo tendí, el revisó los datos y una vez que estuvo conforme, lo dobló en cuatro y lo metió en su bolsillo.

Me le quedé viendo y él a mí. Esperaba que lo hiciera, incluso, levanté mi mano a la altura de mi rostro para que el pudiera pasar las tijeras. Pero él me miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Ah, sí—dijo—, lo olvidaba. Lo que yo vendo son las instrucciones y la renta del instrumento, porque hay muy pocos es el mundo no lo puedo vender. Pero el hilo, tienes que cortarlo tú.

—¡¿Yo?!

—Ajá. Ah, y tienes que hacerlo mirando a la otra persona a los ojos, al tiempo que le dices que no lo amas y no lo harás jamás. Una vez dicho, corta el hilo. Pero debes estar muy seguro de esto, tu corazón no puede dudar.

Tragué saliva.

—¿Yo tengo que hacerlo?

—Eres tú quien quiere romper el destino... bueno... siempre hay precios adicionales que pagar, aunque no a mí.

Después de eso corrió su silla y se levantó.

—Llámame cuando termines, para recoger las tijeras.

***

No vi a Steve durante varias semanas. Y durante todo ese tiempo, tuve las tijeras reposando en su sudario de seda, dentro del cajón del escritorio de mi oficina. Pero, incluso, cuando él fue para la última sesión de nuestro retrato (Pepper y mío), no me atreví a sacarlas.

La sesión ocurrió con su tranquilidad acostumbrada, con la charla amena y sutil; y la risa de mi novia salpicando de vez en cuando los silencios. Al terminar, Pepper se marchó, como siempre, pero esta vez, sólo para avisar en la cocina que Steve iba a quedarse a comer.

Nos quedamos solos y yo temí a las palabras que pudiera decirme. Aún tenía en la mente el beso que nos dimos, aún recordaba el roce de sus labios y el sabor dulce de su boca, me cosquillearon las ganas de la repetición, el anhelo innegable y maldito que bordeaba la punta de mis dedos, cuando él se acercó a mi mientras hacía como que limpiaba un par de pinceles con una franela húmeda.

—Señor Stark—me dijo con voz grave, probablemente, tan cargada de deseo como mis propias ganas de salir corriendo, lástima que aún tenía la férula y era una tarea imposible—. Quisiera hablar con usted sobre lo que pasó hace unas semanas.

Me mordí los labios y asentí quedamente. En ese momento, Pepper volvió para indicarnos que podíamos irnos acercando al comedor. La comida, como la sesión, fue pacífica, a excepción de un par de veces que, al pasarnos la sal o la ensalada, mis dedos y los de Steve se rozaron, o nuestras miradas se encontraban y entonces, era difícil ocultar la manera en la que nos afectábamos el uno al otro.

Justo durante el postre, Jarvis apareció.

—Señorita Potts—anunció—, tiene una llamada.

Pepper asintió y tras disculparse siguió a Jarvis por el corredor. Una vez más, Steve y yo nos quedamos a solas.

—¿Qué querías decirme? —pregunté, pensando que era mejor terminar con aquello de una vez.

Steve dejo la cuchara, con la que había estado comiendo su helado, sobre la servilleta y respiró profundo.

—Señor Stark, yo quería disculparme por haberlo besado sin su consentimiento, no era...

—No importa. No volverá a pasar—dije omitiendo la parte de culpabilidad que tenía en ese beso, digamos, algo así como alrededor del 50% de responsabilidad.

Steve bajó la vista.

—Quería disculparme—repitió—, pero también, quería decirle que no me arrepiento.

Abrí la boca, pero no salió ni un solo sonido de ella.

—Porque yo realmente siento algo por usted, este bien o no, correspondido o no. Estoy enamorado de usted y nada puedo hacer.

Tragué saliva. Ahí estaba él, haciendo todo lo contrario que yo. No luchaba contra su cruel destino, se dejaba matar por él lentamente. Quererme no le suponía un problema a su corazón, sólo a su moralidad y valores más profundos.

—Pero como dijo, no volverá a pasar. Sé bien que está comprometido, y lo que menos quiero es causarle problemas—dijo mostrando su lado amable y poco egoísta—, pero quisiera pedirle un favor.

—¿Cuál?

—Seamos amigos, al menos, tanto como se pueda. Yo le prometo comportarme y no importunarlo con nada que tenga que ver con mis sentimientos—Steve sonrió reconciliadoramente—. Sólo quiero estar cerca de usted, claro que comprenderé que es molesto y que se negará, pero...

Reí.

—Si ya sabes mi respuesta, ¿para qué me preguntas?

—Por si me equivoco.

Volví a reír. Él era una de esas almas puras que ya casi no existen. Sincero, honesto consigo mismo, valiente también. Nada muy parecido a mí y pensé que, definitivamente, no era algo que mereciera.

—Steve—le dije con calma—, voy a casarme y no cambiaré de opinión.

—Entiendo—dijo él desviando la vista, sólo un poco.

—Pero podemos ser amigos.

Pude ver su sonrisa ensanchándose lentamente y a ella le siguió un asentimiento de cabeza jovial.

Ese fue el acuerdo al que llegamos, pero no es tan fácil de cumplir cuando tienes ese hilo tirando de ti. Ocurrió en ese mismo día, justo cuando Steve había anunciado sus deseos de marcharse. Decidí ir por Pepper para que se despidiera de él y pese a las amables objeciones de Steve, caminé en muletas todo el tramo hasta la sala, donde mi prometida charlaba por teléfono. Estaba de espaldas a mí, en el sofá y con la espalda recargada en el brazo de éste. Reía.

—No es cierto no soy tan...—su oración se interrumpió con una risa—. Está bien, lo acepto, gracias, eres muy dulce.

Hice un alto, fruncí el ceño y ladeé el rostro.

—¿Mañana, dices? —continuó Pepper— No sé si pueda. Tengo que llevar a Tony a consulta... no, no me puedo escapar—otra risa—, ¿quién crees que soy? —más risa— Tal vez un momento, sí, puede ser... No, Stephen, eso es más que un momento.

Comprendí entonces con quién hablaba, no lo dude, di los tres pasos que me faltaban para llegar a ella y le colgué el teléfono. Pepper se giró hacia mí realmente molesta.

—¿Qué haces? —me dijo.

—¿Tú qué haces?

—Estaba hablando...

—Coqueteando—le corregí—. No me gusta nada como te llevas con él.

—Sólo somos amigos, Tony—Pepper se levantó del sofá, y se alisó la falda con aire ofendido—. Yo no me quejo de cómo te llevas con tus amiguitas. ¿Acaso crees que sería capaz de pintarte el cuerno casi en tus narices?

—Esa siempre es la mejor manera de hacerlo.

—¡Por Dios, Tony, nos vamos a casar!

—¡¿Y eso qué?!

Nuestra discusión subió de tono, y fue por eso que, alarmado por los gritos, Steve fue a ver qué ocurría. Cuando se dio cuenta de la situación, quiso dar media vuelta, pero era tarde. Ya lo había visto.

—Espérame, Steve—le dije y, luego, me giré hacia Pepper—Pues, ¿sabes qué? Si tanto quieres pasar tiempo con él, yo me largo.

—¡Tony, por Dios, no hagas un escándalo por nada!

—¿Por nada? —dije indignado, y es que yo lo sabía, sabía que Pepper me mentía, por supuesto que se sentía atraída por el médico, por supuesto que le gustaba, por supuesto que quería verlo; pero también sabía que ella hacia lo que yo: intentaba luchar contra esos sentimientos a los que no podía dar explicación.

Sabía que ocultaba su amor en amistad, que ambos lo hacían. Aunque, tal vez, ella aún no se daba cuenta de que eso era amor, después de todo, noté, quería que yo no pensara cosas que no habían pasado. Con todo ello, no podía contenerme, de alguna manera, desesperadamente, necesitaba culparla, tal vez, para no sentirme tan enfrente de un espejo, tal vez, para sentirme menos culpable. Porque estaba seguro que ella, de tener mi don, me lo habría dicho, me habría señalado con un dedo a mi amor destinado y me había dejado ir... yo no era tan bueno.

—¡Vamos, Steve! —dije, sujeté el brazo de Steve y, le indiqué que saliera de la casa conmigo para ir por un trago.

Después de todo, ¿no es lo que los amigos hacen?

***

—Creerá que soy bobo—dije una hora después, en el departamento de Steve con una cerveza en la mano y la cabeza de Dodger en mi muslo. Ahora, yo era el que tenía la pierna rota y él me consolaba.

—Yo creo que sólo fue un malentendido—me dijo Steve, al tiempo que se sentaba frente a mí sobre la mesa de centro—, dudo mucho que la señorita Potts lo engañe, ¿sabe?

Yo fruncí el ceño y empiné el codo para beberme en unos cuantos, pero ininterrumpidos, tragos toda la cerveza.

—¿Me das otra?

Steve me cedió la suya y buscó otra para él en el refrigerador.

Si, lo sabía, sabía que Pepper no lo haría, aunque ganas no le faltaran. Pero no era eso lo que me molestaba, lo que me ponía de mal humor era que ella no parecía esforzarse tanto como yo para permanecer a mi lado e ignorar el hilo rojo que la unía a alguien más.

Bebí otro par de cervezas o quizás más, porque, antes de darme cuenta, me estaba cayendo de sueño. Steve, entonces, me sujetó y llevó a su habitación en brazos. Me dejó en la cama suavemente, mientras yo balbuceaba incoherencias que no vale la pena repetir. Steve fue por una manta y al intentar cubrirme con ella, aproveché la cercanía para sujetarlo de la playera.

—¿Crees que estoy actuando mal?

Su rostro enrojeció un poco, posiblemente porque estaba a centímetros del mío.

—Creo que sólo está celoso, señor Stark.

—No, no lo estoy.

Él me sonrió condescendientemente, era evidente que lo creía genuinamente, creía que yo estaba celoso de Strange y por eso estaba molesto. Al mismo tiempo, noté el dolor en sus ojos, intentaba ser fuerte, no decir nada, no molestarme con sus sentimientos, con la obviedad de sus propios celos. Estaba celoso de mis celos porque eso significaba que yo quería a Pepper. Sin embargo, a pesar, de saberlo; siempre esperaba estar equivocado. Pensé que era lindo, de verdad un buen chico.

—No estés triste—le dije en un murmuro.

—No lo estoy—me aseguró, pero sabía que mentía.

Le sonreí y, sin medir las consecuencias, lo atraje un poco más hacia mí; lo besé de nuevo. Pero está vez, larga y libremente. Sentí el roce de su lengua en la mía, en mi paladar, sentí el mordisco suave de sus dientes, su aliento tibio contra él mío. Y Dios, ¡se sentía tan bien!

Me aferré a su cuello para no dejarle ir, y antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba sobre mí, en la cama, soportando parte su peso en su brazo. Yo estaba ebrio, y me aferré a esa idea para hacer lo que me viniera en gana, y me las arreglé para rodearle la cadera con mis piernas, de esa manera no podría escapar, aunque quisiera. Pero él no quería, definitivamente no estaba poniendo ninguna resistencia.

Su beso resbaló de mi boca a mi cuello y recuerdo haber suspirado, estremecido por la sensación que me infundía. Su beso, su cálida caricia me provocaba deliciosos escalofríos. Una punzada de excitación me inundó y pronto me sentí duro contra su pelvis, una dureza que encontró su contra parte en los pantalones contrarios.

—Espera—murmuré y él se apartó ligeramente renuente.

Se incorporó un poco, y me miró. Su flequillo caía hacía mí, oscilando ligeramente, sus ojos tenían el color del mar, azul profundo, electrizante. Más guapo que cualquier ser que hubiera visto antes, incluso, en el espejo. Soy un alto conocedor de arte, sé reconocer una obra de arte cuando la tengo enfrente.

—Sólo un poco— le dije y mi atrevimiento alcanzó la pretina de su pantalón—, sólo un poco, ¿está bien?

Él me miró, y asintió con dificultad, como si le costara contenerse y reducir su deseo a "sólo un poco". Yo me mordí los labios traviesamente, reconociendo que lo que hacía no estaba del todo bien, pero, al mismo tiempo, comprendí que me importaba poco.

Deslicé mi mano en el interior de su pantalón y ,poco después, él hizo lo mismo en el mío. Nos besamos y nos tocamos, hasta que nuestros dedos se pringaron del otro. Y después, llegó el black out.

Desperté con jaqueca, pero sobre todo con un pesar inmenso de culpabilidad. Steve dormía a mi lado como un bendito, creí, incluso, verlo sonreír. No podía negar lo evidente, él era increíblemente lindo, como un Golden retriever. Sabía que se desviviría por mí en cuanto despertara, no quería enfrentar esa pena, que mi culpa aumentara. Claro que no habíamos ido hasta el final, pero, aún podía sentir el estremecimiento de mi cuerpo, la adrenalina y las endorfinas aún circulaban por mis células, haciéndome sentir feliz. Era un sentimiento ambiguo y sólo aumentaba mi dolor de cabeza.

Me levanté y me las arreglé para acomodar un poco mi ropa, y dando saltitos llegué a la sala en donde descansaba mi muleta. Estaba por marcharme, cuando escuché la voz de Steve a mis espaldas.

—¿No quieres desayunar?

Su tono de voz había cambiado, su modo de dirigirse a mí, también. Estaba siendo más familiar.

—N-no, yo... tengo que irme.

Steve pareció decepcionado, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pareció hacer un recuento de los daños de la noche pasada, de las latas de cerveza, sobre todo.

—¿Te llamo un taxi? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Después de eso, salí de ahí, sin atreverme a mirar atrás. Pedí un auto y minutos después, estaba en casa, con el remordimiento en las entrañas. Mirara como lo mirara, me había aprovechado del efecto del hilo rojo sobre Steve, lo había utilizado para calmar mi estupidez.

—No puedo creer que te fueras así—escuché el reclamo de Pepper cuando ésta pareció en la sala y me miró con las manos en jarras bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—Necesitaba pensar.

Pepper se mordió los labios.

—Tony, sólo somos amigos.

—Lo sé— pero también sé que es tu otra mitad, pensé.

Curiosamente, ese no era un problema. Pepper se acercó y me besó en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, si te hice pensar otra cosa—dijo.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Todo bien?

Asentí y le sonreí someramente.

—Me daré una ducha—le dije.

—La necesitas; hueles a cerveza—dijo ella y tras darme otro beso caminó hacia la puerta—. Me adelanto a la empresa, te veo ahí.

Asentí.

Sin embargo, no me dirigí al baño de inmediato. Me di una vuelta por mi oficina y abrí el cajón del escritorio. Saqué las tijeras envueltas en el pañuelo y las dejé sobre la mesa. Suspiré. Era momento, tenía que hacerlo de una vez por todas o las cosas empeorarían. Tarde o temprano, el hilo rojo me derrotaría y yo sucumbiría como casi hacía aquella noche. No era justo ni para Steve ni para Pepper, tampoco, lo era para mí. Saqué el celular de mi bolsillo y marqué un número.

—Sí, diga

Escuché la voz grave de Steve por el auricular y basto eso para sufrir un estremecimiento y un rápido aceleramiento de mi corazón. Eran síntomas de una enfermedad que tenía que atacar con todo.

—Steve, necesito verte.

Él guardó un breve silencio y, después, me respondió con voz alegre.

—Claro que sí, ¿dónde nos vemos?

Le di la dirección de un café y la hora. Tras eso, colgué y aparte las puntas del pañuelo, para descubrir las tijeras. Pasé mis dedos sobre su superficie y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Por alguna razón, sentí miedo.


	7. Las voces internas

¿Saben que pasa cuando haces algo sin escuchar a tus voces internas? 

Pierdes.

Siempre me dijeron que no debía dejarme llevar por el instinto, que aquello era primitivo, casi animalesco. Me enseñaron que debía usar la cabeza, analizar las situaciones, actuar conforme a un método y ser sistemático. Y había analizado mi situación, según yo, con método científico. Tal vez, más tarde, podrán refutarme, incluso, yo lo he hecho innumerables veces. El punto es que pensé en lo que me convenía. Y me convenía la vida que tenía antes de conocer a Steve, todo era estable antes de ello. Quería mi vida anterior sin nerviosismos ni problemas cardíacos ni saltos en el estómago, quería ese pequeño orden: Empresa, Pepper, boda, herederos, imagen pública... Eso estaba bien. Steve era un factor que venía alterar el sistema. Mi modelo de vida no funcionaba así. Para regresar mi vida a su cauce, debía eliminar ese factor. Aunque, para ser justo, Steve no era el problema en sí, era el hilo rojo que nos unía. Si lo quitaba, pensaba, podíamos ser amigos sin problemas; y esa idea me gustaba.

Al mismo tiempo, una voz se sobreponía de vez en vez en mis pensamientos. Me decía que no estaba aplicando bien mis conocimientos. Que la experiencia me indicaba otra cosa; me decía que no podía y no debía atentar contra algo tan mágico, y menos cuando la otra persona parecía ser perfecta. Steve era un amor de ser humano, no lo podía negar, cualquier persona, con dos dedos de frente y que fuera su pareja, sería afortunada. Entonces, ¿por qué pelear contra ello? Porque tenía miedo, supongo, miedo de la manera en la que se trastornaría todo el orden de mi mundo.

Y el miedo fue más fuerte.

Cité a Steve en un café del centro y, para la hora en que lo hice, no había mucha gente. Llegué un poco antes para preparar mi plan de ataque, para atemperar mis nervios y acallar las voces de mi cabeza.

Steve llegó puntual y sonrió al verme. Su sonrisa me dolió; él estaba muy contento. Parecía optimista respecto a lo nuestro, aunque no había un "lo nuestro". Pero él tenía razones para ello: nos habíamos besado más de una vez y la noche pasada, nos habíamos masturbado uno al otro. ¿Qué podía pensar él? Al menos, claro está, que no me era indiferente. Tal vez, podía entrever alguna esperanza. Su sonrisa me llenaba de culpa.

—¿Qué quieres de tomar? —le pregunté—Yo pedí un americano.

Steve tomó asiento y, sin dudarlo, pidió lo mismo. Realmente no tenía interés en el café. Se acodó en la mesa y sin borrar esa sonrisa tan amplia y bonita del rostro, esperó a que yo le dijera para que lo había llamado. Pero yo no abordé el tema de inmediato, aguardé hasta que los cafés estuvieron sobre nuestra mesa para comenzar a hablar.

—Ah... Steve, verás... quería hablar contigo sobre lo de ayer.

Steve asintió, eso se lo esperaba y, por primera vez, su sonrisa menguó.

—¿Sabes? No creo que haya sido una buena decisión—continué y él desvió su vista hacia su taza de café—. Estábamos ebrios y, además, habíamos quedado como amigos.

—Comprendo—dijo él y levantó la vista, me sonrió de nuevo, pero fue una sonrisa débil a comparación con la inicial.

—Y bueno, yo me voy a casar y no quisiera...

—No se te preocupes, no le diré nada a la señorita Potts.

—No es eso lo que me preocupa—dije y sujeté las tijeras—, eres tú quién me preocupa.

—¿Yo? —Steve frunció el ceño un poco confundido.

Asentí y al mismo tiempo separé las hojas de las tijeras. Bajé la vista para asegurarme de que el hilo estuviera entre ambas y volví la vista a él.

—Steve, no va a funcionar. Ya te lo dije antes, no quiero lastimarte...—tomé aire y lo miré a los ojos—, no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos.

Después de decirlo, cerré las hojas de las tijeras; bajé la vista para ver si habían funcionado y, efectivamente, vi como el hilo rojo que nos unía se separaba. Vi como la parte más larga caía suavemente al piso del café, mientras la más pequeña colgaba de mi dedo.

Estaba hecho. Pero no sentí alivio alguno, cuando levanté la vista, me topé con la mirada de Steve. Me veía inexpresivo, como si, por un momento, se hubiera quedado en blanco. Entonces, casi un segundo después, vi como una lágrima caía y rodaba por su mejilla izquierda, y de pronto, no era solo una lágrima, era un pequeño río.

—Steve—dije apurado, culpable—, no, escucha, encontrarás a alguien que te corresponda, estoy seguro, cualquiera podría quererte... no llores, por favor.

Sólo en ese momento, Steve reaccionó; dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al rostro. No se había dado cuenta de sus propias lágrimas.

—Yo... lo siento... no... —dijo y se limpió el rostro infructuosamente—...está bien, señor Stark... yo entiendo...

—Steve, yo soy quién lo siente.

—No tiene porqué—Steve levantó la vista por un momento e intentó sonreírme, pero las lágrimas le inundaron la vista y le quebraron la voz—... perdón, no sé por qué... no se detienen.

Hundió le rostro entre las manos, un poco desesperado.

—Steve...

—Perdón—dijo de nuevo, corrió su silla hacia atrás y se levantó—. No se preocupe, estoy bien... pero... tengo... tengo que irme.

Después de eso, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Me quedé quieto con las tijeras en una mano y la mirada en la puerta por la que había desaparecido el cabo suelto del hilo rojo que una vez había estado unido a mí.

Suspiré y dejé las tijeras sobre la mesa.

—Diablos—murmuré, ¿qué había sido eso? Había sido casi como si Steve hubiera recibido un golpe, aunque para ser justos, yo sabía que había recibido más que sólo eso, había sido, casi como si le hubiera clavado esas tijeras en el corazón.

Me miré las manos, vi en mi meñique el hilo aún atado a mi dedo, pero sin nadie del otro lado. Estaba hecho, ya no tenía remedio. No podía volver atrás. Tal vez, ni siquiera podríamos volver a ser amigos, vaya, si nunca lo habíamos sido realmente. Tal vez, jamás lo volvería a ver. Seríamos dos extraños de nuevo... me di cuenta, entonces, que para Steve había vuelto a ser "el señor Stark", la distancia también se manifestó ahí. Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y vi caer algo en la palma de mi mano, una gota de agua. La vista se me nubló y esa gota se multiplicó. Yo también había comenzado a llorar, sin parar, sin comprender, sin darme cuenta...

***

Pasaron los días y no supe nada de Steve. Nada de nada. En ese lapso de tiempo me quitaron la férula y comencé a andar con normalidad, después de unas cuantas terapias; y mi boda con Pepper se aproximó a una velocidad vertiginosa.

—Tony, ¿qué opinas?... Tony... oye... ¿me estás escuchando? —Pepper me sacudió del hombro y yo levanté la vista, Pepper me mostraba un catálogo de arreglos florales.

—Sí, ese está bien.

Pepper levantó una ceja.

—¿Cuál? —me dijo—¿Qué tienes? Estás muy distraído desde hace días.

—¿Qué? No, para nada.

Pepper rodó los ojos, diciendo con ello que no me creía nada. Suspiré, me incorporé e intenté mostrar interés en las rosas y tulipanes. Pero no podía hacerlo, sentía una angustia y un extraño vacío.

—Oye, Pepper...

—¿Mmh?

—¿Sabes algo de Steve?

—Oh, sí, vendrá hoy.

—¡¿Hoy?!

Pepper asintió y me miró sorprendida por mi reacción.

—Sí, va a traer los cuadros.

Sonreí y le devolví el catálogo de flores que había sujetado (de cabeza) para fingir mi disposición en la planeación de la boda.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—¿Cambiarte? ¿Para qué?

—Tengo que ducharme antes— hablé conmigo mismo y no contesté a su pregunta.

Corrí a mi habitación. Tenía un ánimo nuevo y alegre, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a Steve, ni sabía cómo estaba. Me alegraba saber que había estado trabajando y que seguía adelante. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me aterraba cómo reaccionaría al verme, cómo es que yo lo haría al verlo. Una especie de euforia me contagió, algo parecido a la alegría y al miedo.

No imaginan mi sorpresa cuando, al bajar, descubrí que los cuadros habían llegado, y que eran hermosos, pero que quién los había llevado no había sido Steve. En la sala, mientras Pepper admiraba los cuadros, uno por uno, aguardaba el amigo de Steve.

—¿James? —dije a media voz.

Él levantó la vista y me saludó levantando la mano.

—¿Qué tal? —dijo.

—¿Y Steve?

—Está enfermo.

—¿Enfermo? —Pepper me ganó la pregunta, apartó el paisaje suizo que sostenía frente a su rostro, para poder ver al muchacho—¿Qué tiene?

—No lo sé, pero hoy no pudo levantarse de la cama y me pidió que viniera a entregarlos.

Fruncí el ceño, Pepper se escandalizó un poco.

—¿No ha ido al médico?

El tal James, negó.

—Yo conozco un médico excelente—dijo ella, no hacía falta ser un genio para que yo supiera de quién se trataba—, le llamaré, seguramente puede hacerle una consulta a domicilio.

Sin más, salió de la habitación para hacer la llamada, y eso dio pie a que James y yo pudiéramos intercambiar un par de palabras.

—¿Es grave? —pregunté

—No estoy seguro, pero hoy no lucía nada bien.

Suspiré largamente.

—¿Te... te dijo algo de mí? —indagué, necesitaba saber si me guardaba algún rencor; no lo habría culpado en ese caso.

—No, hace días que no habla de usted... me doy cuenta—dijo James, parecía que realmente acababa de caer en ello—. Ahora que lo dice, es raro; no dejaba de hablar de usted desde que lo conoció en aquella exposición de arte.

—¿Desde entonces?

—Supongo que fue un caso de amor a primera vista.

Ese descarado me sonrió de medio lado, era evidente que sabía más de lo que yo podía imaginar, pero su trato hacia mí no era despectivo o grosero. Tal vez, Steve no le había contado todo, tal vez, había sido amable y me había pintado como alguien mejor de lo que soy.

—Listo—Pepper apareció en la habitación con el teléfono en la mano—, el Dr. Strange está disponible, podemos pasar por él y llevarlo con el maestre Rogers. ¿Vamos?

—Claro—dijo el amigo de Steve.

Pepper le sonrió, dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y fue por su bolso que había dejado en el sofá.

—¿Vienes, Tony?

Di un respingo y asentí.

***

James, alías Bucky, abrió la puerta del departamento de Steve, aparentemente tenía su propia llave. Nos dejó pasar y lo hicimos con un extraño mutismo. Dodger apareció asomando su cabeza desde el pasillo que, yo bien sabía, conducía a la habitación de Steve. El can se acercó a nosotros, olisqueó a Pepper y a Strange, y tras aceptarlos, se acercó a mí. Con su nariz me levantó la mano, un gesto que exigía que le acariciara la cabeza.

—Parece conocerlo, Sr. Stark—dijo Strange y, por alguna razón, su comentario me hizo sentir expuesto.

Por toda respuesta me encogí de hombros y acaricié la cabeza del fiel amigo de Steve.

—Es por aquí—dijo Bucky encaminándose por el pasillo.

Entre detrás de todos a la habitación de Steve, quien estaba en la cama aparentemente dormido y, por lo mismo, no se percató de nuestra presencia. Strange sacó de su maletín su estetoscopio y se dispuso a comenzar su revisión.

—¿Ha notado algún síntoma en particular? —le preguntó a Bucky.

Éste negó, pero luego pareció recordar.

—Bueno, cuando era niño tuvo asma... quizás... ah, hace unos días me dijo que tenía un dolor en le pecho, ¿tendrán alguna relación?

Strange hizo un gesto que no afirmaba ni negaba nada y comenzó a revisar, precisamente el pecho de Steve, o para ser más exactos, los latidos de su corazón. Yo lo observé en silencio un poco atrás de los demás. Steve lucía pálido y bajo sus ojos se notaban las ojeras. Definitivamente no estaba bien.

—Creo que sería buena idea hacerle estudios—dijo Strange, al tiempo que le ponía el termómetro entre los labios—. Debe tener, al menos, algo de anemia; luce muy pálido.

—Bueno, no ha comido bien—esa voz no provenía de Bucky, sino de una chica que apareció justo a mi lado, bajo el marco de la puerta.

Era una chica bonita, tenía el cabello rubio, así que supuse que era hermana de Steve o algo parecido. Pero me equivoqué de nuevo.

—Sharon Carter—se presentó, después de dejar sobre la mesa de noche de Steve una bandeja con agua fría y algunos paños, aparentemente Steve tenía periodos de fiebre—. Soy amiga de Steve.

"Amiga" repetí en mi cabeza, "si como no" farfullé también para mí.

Todos saludamos someramente y dijimos nuestros nombres. Ella reaccionó un poco diferente conmigo.

—Steve me habló de usted—dijo—, sé que le encargó algunos cuadros.

—De hecho, fue Pepper—respondí y fruncí el ceño al mismo tiempo, pues la chica se había acercado a la cama y entreveraba el pelo de Steve con la punta de los dedos, distraídamente.

Ella, simplemente, sonrió y, luego, dirigió su mirada a Bucky.

—Me hubieras avisado que traerías un médico—le dijo.

—Fue muy rápido—se defendió él y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Por el momento, parece estable—dijo Strange—, pero como dije, sospecho de una anemia grave. Es preciso hacer estudios, pero le recetaré un par de cosas. En especial para controlar su temperatura, que está alta. Los paños son buena idea—le dijo a la chica y ella sonrió mirando a Steve, apoyando su palma en la frente de éste, con ternura—. Y será mejor que no estemos todos aquí.

—Claro—dijo Pepper y me empujó suavemente hacia la salida.

Poco después, en la sala, Sharon se reunió con nosotros.

—¿Quieren un poco de café? —preguntó y tras un par de respuestas afirmativas, se dirigió a la cocina, la observé desde mi lugar, se movía con familiaridad en aquel espacio; parecía conocer muy bien de departamento y eso me cayó mal.

Me levanté de mi asiento y gané las miradas de los que estaban ahí.

—Tengo algo que hacer en el taller—dije—, iré a despedirme de Steve.

Pepper me miró confundida, sabía que no tenía nada urgente en el taller; pero no dijo nada al respecto.

—Está dormido—me advirtió Bucky.

—No importa—dije yo y con Dodger detrás de mí, me dirigí a la habitación de Steve.

Una vez ahí, el can subió a los pies de la cama y se echó ahí dando un suspiro.

—Estás preocupado, ¿eh? —le dije y le acaricie la cabeza rápidamente. Mi atención, entonces, se volcó a Steve, quien seguía profundamente dormido.

Sharon le había puesto un paño húmedo en la frente y yo se lo quité. Le toqué la frente y comprobé que estaba caliente, así que humedecí, una vez más, el pañuelo para refrescarlo y se lo coloqué de vuelta en la frente. Luego, sencillamente, lo observé dormir por unos segundos, mi mano resbaló suavemente hasta posarse sobre la suya. Él dio un pequeño respingo.

—Hey, Steve—le dije—. Será mejor que te mejores... ¿es por lo que te dije?

De alguna manera sentía que su enfermedad y el corte del hilo rojo tenían cierta correspondencia.

—No seas así—le dije—, puedes con esto, es una tontería de nada.

Me sentía culpable, muy, muy culpable. Aunque no tenía razones reales para sentirla.

—Por favor—pedí, sin saber por qué—, mejórate pronto. ¿Sí? Hazlo por mí. Quiero decir, sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, pero...

—Disculpe —Sharon asomó la cabeza por la puerta y yo aparté mi mano de la de Steve—, el café está listo.

—Sí, eh... gracias. Pero yo ya me voy.

—Oh, qué lastima—dijo ella entrando a la habitación, acercándose a Steve y quitándome sutilmente de su lado. Le quitó el paño para comprobar, como yo, la temperatura y le dio la vuelta para dejar sobre su piel el lado más fresco de éste y, luego, casi puedo asegurar que con toda la maldita intención de molestarme, le acarició la mejilla—, espero que despierte pronto, le preparé un delicioso puchero.

Sonreír forzadamente. Seguro, pensé con sarcasmo, sí debe estar delicioso.

Sharon levantó la vista y me sonrió, también.

—Qué le vaya bien, señor Stark, gracias por venir y preocuparse por él.

Asentí con una sensación amarga en la garganta. Esa chica podía ser amable y bonita, podía ser muy amiga de Steve, una muy cariñosa, por cierto; pero me causaba rechazo, me caía mal, sólo porque sí. O no sólo porque sí. Sino porque era muy cercana a él.

Cuando salí del edificio, pensé que, quizás, estaba teniendo un ataque de celos. Pero eso no podía ser, porque el hilo rojo había sido cortado; su efecto sobre mí y sobre él, se había terminado. Yo no podía tener celos, no podía sentir algo así, de esa manera tan fuerte, ahora que ya no estábamos unidos.

Sin embargo, la pregunta me taladró la mente y, sin pensarlo demasiado, llame al segador de destinos.

***

Víctor me esperó en la misma cafetería.

—Gracias—dijo cuando le devolví las tijeras y, al mismo tiempo, dejaba el cheque con la última cifra acordada por sus servicios—. ¿Te fue bien? ¿Cortaste el hilo?

Asentí.

—Pero...—dijo él mientras guardaba las tijeras en un bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

—Pero algo no está bien.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando corté el hilo, él lloró... yo lloré...

—Es normal, cortas un lazo, es como cuando alguien querido se va... para siempre. Tú sabes—dijo él con aire de entendido.

—Él está enfermo, ¿tiene eso alguna relación con...?

—Toda—dijo y me sonrió de medio lado. Parecía que no quería darme más detalles de su afirmación, así que tuve que pedirle que me lo explicara. Él se retrepó en su asiento y suspiró al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos sobre su mesa— ¿Sabes porque los hilos del destino están atados a los dedos meñiques?

—No.

—Hay una arteria que va del corazón al dedo meñique. El hilo rojo viene a ser una especie de extensión de ésta, claro, metafóricamente hablando. Cuando cortas el hilo, es como si cortaras esa arteria. El corazón falla, la sangre se derrama...

—Eso suena como...

—Morir de amor—terminó él y se encogió de hombros, desinteresado—. Es algo así. Lo has escuchado ¿no? Personas que mueren de amor, por un amor no correspondido, por un amor perdido... se desangran hasta la muerte, metafóricamente hablando, claro está.

—¿Steve puede morir?

—Sí, puede, pero también puede sobrevivir. Muchas personas lo hacen, aunque no vuelven a ser las mismas nunca más.

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, un dolor espantoso.

—Pero, entonces, ¿por qué yo no...?

—Porque tu cortaste el hilo, fue como si, antes del corte, hubieras aplicado un torniquete. Aunque eso no significa que no estés lesionado. ¿Comprendes?

Asentí.

—Pues eso—dijo él e hizo un ademán de querer levantarse, pero lo detuve con un gesto.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlo?

—Me temo que depende de él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre esto antes?

—No preguntaste sobre los efectos secundarios.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto.

—Eres horrible, ¿sabes?—le dije.

Él me sonrió.

—¿De qué hablas?, solucioné tu problema. Además, si te lo decía, podía suceder que no quisieras hacerlo, y este es mi negocio, ¿comprendes? Y dime, ¿quién es más horrible? ¿Yo que presto un servicio para los enamorados inconformes? ¿O tú que renunciaste al amor de tu vida, condenándolo a un dolor profundo?

Tragué saliva. Víctor me sonrió triunfante.

—Bueno, si necesitas algo de mí, o tienes alguna otra duda, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Después de eso, se marchó.

Y yo me quedé mirando el líquido negro de mi taza. Profundo y oscuro, parecía extenderse como un vacío. Tenía ganas de llorar, me sentía mal conmigo mismo, las voces en mi cabeza, que una vez me advirtieron, mis instintos, me recriminaban. Podía sentir la ira de Dios, su dedo aplastándome, diciéndome que había cometido un pecado, del cual nunca me iba a absolver.

Miré mis manos, temeroso de no encontrar rastro alguno del hilo rojo, pero éste seguía ahí, atado y corto, balanceándose en el aire, solitario y patético; como yo.


	8. Las razones del amor

El retrato, que Steve hizo de mí, era mucho mejor que mi verdadera cara. Supuse que había algo de sus sentimientos vertidos en la pintura, era evidente, para quién quisiera verlo, que era más atractivo en el lienzo.

—¿Qué tanto te ves? —me dijo Pepper apoyando una mano en mi hombro, y sobre ésta su mentón.

—Nada—dije—, es sólo que empiezo a temer ser un Dorian Gray a la inversa.

Pepper rió.

—¿Eso que significa, Stark? —del otro lado de mí, estaba un invitado no muy agradable: Stephen Strange— ¿Es el cuadro el que comete pecados y tú muestras las marcas de éstos?

Levanté una ceja y sin modificar mi expresión volteé a verlo.

—Algo así—dije de mala gana.

—¿Has cometido pecados últimamente, Tony? —mi prometida rió un poco, compartiendo esa risa con su cómplice.

—Si es así—dijo Strange—, no pueden casarse.

—Tienes que confesarte—siguió Pepper.

Sacudí la cabeza, no contesté y me llevé la copa de champagne a los labios. Estaba en una fiesta, en mi casa. La fiesta del ensayo de mi boda, la cual tendría lugar una semana después. Pepper era muy perfeccionista y quería tener tiempo para eliminar cualquier detalle impreciso en la ceremonia o la recepción. Por supuesto, sólo había unos cuantos invitados, pero, aun así, era un grupo nutrido. Decidí tomar a mi novia y alejarla del doctor, que, por algún impulso masoquista, estaba ahí. Pepper también debía tener una vena sádica para invitarlo; pero ese asunto me inquietaba menos de lo que podrían imaginarse.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tony? —me preguntó ella cuando dejé la copa sobre una mesa y tiré de ella hacia la pista de baile.

—¿Qué va a pasar?

—No lo sé, estás raro... desde hace días—dijo ella como tentando el terreno, mirándome con atención, como si quisiera leer mis pensamientos a través de mis ojos—. Y desde que visitamos al maestre Rogers, aún más.

—No pasa nada—dije y desvié la vista.

Al hacerlo localicé a mi amigo Bruce bailando con una hermosa pelirroja, se le notaba el nerviosismo, pero no tenía que tenerlo; su dedo meñique estaba atado al de ella. Su hilo rojo brillaba con la misma intensidad que el cabello de la chica. A la que, por cierto, sentí haber visto antes. ¿Pero dónde?

—Por cierto—me dijo Pepper—, lo invité, así que debe de estar por llegar.

—¿A quién? —pregunté distraído, intentando reconocer a la chica con la que estaba Bruce.

—Al maestre Rogers.

La respuesta fue como un golpe. Volteé a verla con miedo en las pupilas. Un nerviosismo extraño me invadió de nuevo, se me secó la boca y mis problemas de arritmia cardíaca volvieron a manifestarse.

—¿Qué?

—Está mejor—dijo Pepper con una sonrisa—, me dijo Strange que no habían tenido un diagnostico en sí. Dijo que era algo muy curioso, que parecía que hubiera tenido una hemorragia y por ello hubiera perdido mucha sangre, pero no la había perdido realmente. Como sea, está mejor.

Suspiré aliviado. Hacía tres días que no había tenido noticias de él y, por miedo y estupidez, no me había atrevido, tampoco, a indagar sobre su estado de salud. Aunque, y sé que no sirve de excusa, no dejaba de pensar en él, no dejaba de preguntarme si estaba bien. Era otra clase de miedo el que me invadía cada vez que estaba frente a su contacto en la pantalla de mi teléfono celular. Algo me paralizaba, algo me impedía marcar. Temía al sonido de su voz, y a lo que una simple palabra suya pudiera causarme. Temía al llanto que me atacó en el café el día que corté el hilo rojo; temía a la verdad que el segador de destinos me dijo, esa que me golpeó como una bofetada. No estoy diciendo que me arrepiento. No del todo. Sané mi ánimo durante los días posteriores al corte del hilo, diciéndome que lo único que había hecho era decidir mi destino, elegir a quién amar; y, también, liberándolo a él de la carga que representa un amor no correspondido. Bueno, hablar de amor es mucho, hablo de la influencia del hilo rojo y nada más.

"Nada más", me respondía siempre otra voz en mi cabeza con sarcasmo, "nada más has roto un lazo divino. No esperes nada bueno el día que mueras." ¿Qué si había cometido pecados últimamente? Pues sí, pero yo no era Dorian Gray, mi retrato no mostraba mi monstruosidad, yo la llevaba conmigo como un fardo pesado sobre los hombros.

—Me alegra saber que está mejor—dije y Pepper me sonrió.

En ese momento, Strange apareció de nuevo a mi lado, parecía un fantasma silencioso pegado a los talones de Pepper.

—¿Me permite? —me dijo y me pidió la mano de Pepper para bailar.

No puse objeción alguna, aunque debí; sin embargo, Pepper ya le había dado la mano y se había alejado un paso de mí. Al verla ser sujeta entre los brazos ajenos y sonreír ampliamente, no pude evitar mirar su hilo rojo. Éste seguía ahí, fuerte y vivo, diciéndome lo obvio: tarde o temprano ella se iría con él. Tal vez, nos casaríamos y todo lo demás, pero podía ver un divorcio en el horizonte. No es una buena predicción para una boda cercana.

—¡Tony!—ese era Bruce—. Te presento a Natasha.

Asentí y besé la mano de la chica. Claro, me dije, Natasha. La chica que Steve había pintado y cuyo retrato estaba en la exposición, donde lo conocí.

—Eres amiga de Steve—dije, lo escupí sin pensar, sólo así.

Ella sonrió.

—Es mi mejor amigo—dijo ella y sentí en su mirada un juicio, más que eso, un veredicto.

En ese momento, me di cuenta que, si yo había sido discreto con la situación, Steve no. Steve le había dicho a cualquiera que fuera de su confianza sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí.

—Pepper me dijo que ya está mejor—dije—, quiero decir, él trabajó para mí hace unas semanas, nos llevamos bien y, sólo quiero saber cómo sigue de salud.

Natasha me sonrió con condescendencia, me parecía que leía más en mí de lo que yo mismo soy capaz de escribir. Quizás, era sólo mi consciencia mordiendo los bordes de mi percepción, y conduciéndome a la paranoia.

—Lo está—me dijo y señaló detrás de mí.

Giré, a unos cuantos metros, Stephen y Pepper habían dejado de bailar. Ella saludaba contenta a un invitado recién llegado: Steve. Lo observé con un suspiro contenido. Efectivamente estaba mejor, pero aún se notaba en su semblante las huellas de la herida, aún estaba un poco pálido y ojeroso; pero se esforzaba por sonreír con esa amabilidad suya, que me hacía daño. Pero no era su culpa, yo mismo lo sabía, era mía.

—Claro que se iba a poner bien—dijo Bruce—, con una novia que lo cuida tanto.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho por un breve instante, sentí un vacío gigante nacer en mi interior y diseminarse como una enfermedad.

—¿Novia? —dije.

Bruce asintió con una sonrisa, mi ingenuo y adorable amigo no tenía ni idea.

—Es enfermera—me dijo como si con ello explicara las cosas y, por supuesto, no lo hacía. Una vez más, me señaló hacia Steve.

Él seguía charlando con Pepper, a quien, por cierto, Strange sujetaba de la cintura con un gesto tan natural que parecía que así habían nacido. Es más, parecía que eran ellos dos los anfitriones de la fiesta. Pero eso no era lo importante, eso no me conmocionó. Lo que trabó mis pensamientos por unos segundos, que parecieron horas, fue que Steve no había llegado solo a la fiesta, iba con la chica que lo había estado cuidando en su departamento, su "amiga". La chica sonreía ante las palabras que Pepper y Steve compartían, colgando del brazo de éste con tanta confianza que, no sé por qué, me revolvió el estómago.

—Es linda, ¿no? —dijo Natasha inclinándose hacia mí, su aliento me rozó la oreja y su voz me provocó un escalofrío, que me despertó de mi aturdimiento. Cuando volteé a verla, me sonrió con una mueca de burla, o así me pareció. Tal vez, sólo eran esos indicios de paranoica demencia, de nuevo.

—Vamos a saludarlo—dijo Bruce y ella asintió—¿Vienes, Tony?

—En un momento.

La pareja se marchó y yo di media vuelta en busca de otra copa de alcohol, está vez, de algo más cargado que el champagne.

***

Steve fue quien me encontró. Logró separarse de su enfermera personal y me encontró cerca de los cuadros que él mismo había pintado. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte mantenerme cerca de ellos, pero no había podido evitarlos, había en ellos un magnetismo que me atraía como si fueran miel y yo una mosca.

Me sonrió y saludó amablemente; y eso,me dolió como si hubiera clavado un cuchillo en mi estómago y le hubiera dado vueltas. Su amabilidad era dolorosa, habría preferido que me tratara con desdén.

—¿Cómo está, señor Stark? —me preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Bien—dije—, veo que tú también.

—Sí, había estado enfermo.

—Lo sé, pero tuviste buenos cuidados... me alegra por ti—no quería sonar amargo, pero fue justo, así como soné. Steve dudó un poco en volver a esgrimir una palabra, yo estaba consciente de que había sonado molesto, y él pudo haber interpretado eso como que era él quién me molestaba, fue por eso que dijo:

—Me dio gusto verlo, con permiso—al mismo tiempo, dio un paso atrás.

—Steve—rogué, y digo que rogué, porque sé que sonó a suplica. Quería decirle que no se fuera, que estuviera un poco más ahí, conmigo, tapándome la visión de los demás, haciéndome olvidar donde estaba y el motivo de la reunión. Pero mi voz se traslapó con otra y no pudo alcanzarlo con la fuerza que requería.

—Steve, vamos a bailar—ahí estaba la chica aquella.

Steve asintió.

—Sharon, ¿ya conoces al señor Stark? —dijo dispuesto a presentármela.

—Nos conocemos—dije yo secamente.

—Fue a visitarte cuando estabas enfermo—explicó ella.

Steve volteó a verme y vi su sonrisa idiota, esa que hacia cuando yo hacía algo para demostrarle afecto.

—¿Fue a verme?

Asentí.

—Me alegra que estés mejor ahora—dije evasivamente.

—Gracias—dijo él y no había nada en su voz que delatará algún rencor hacia mí.

¿Y saben qué? Eso dolió.

—¿Bailamos? —insistió ella.

Él asintió.

—Hasta luego, señor Stark.

Ambos se marcharon y yo los seguí con la mirada. Vi como él la sujetaba de la cintura y ella se sujetaba de su hombro. Los vi girar suavemente sobre la pista de baile. Él, definitivamente, sabía lo que hacía. Se veía tan elegante. Tenía toda la pinta de alguien que tomó lecciones de baile.

Lo eché de menos. Me di cuenta de ello mientras él bailaba con ella, mientras iba con ella por una copa, mientras reía con ella o con otros; su mirada no regresaba a mí. Antes lo habría hecho. Antes, habría encontrado el pretexto para quedarse conmigo, habría tomado alguna posibilidad de estar a solas. Antes, me habría mirado realmente, una y otra vez, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Pero ahora que el hilo rojo estaba fracturado, eso se había terminado. El hechizo estaba roto, él comenzaba a sanar, él estaría bien. Él no había hecho nada para hacer enojar a Dios y quizás éste lo recompensaría con un nuevo amor.

Ese último pensamiento, vino acompañado de más pánico. Busqué desesperadamente el hilo rojo en su mano. Lo vi, ahí, atado a su dedo meñique. Para mi alivio, aún no tenía a nadie del otro lado, seguía colgando de su dedo, inerte y opaco. La única diferencia en él era su longitud: se había acortado. Estaba más lejos del mío, cada vez. Pero, me pregunté: ¿por cuánto tiempo permanecería así?

Así fue como me surgió una duda: ¿El hilo rojo del destino puede unirse a otro después del corte? Ese dolor extraño me apuñaló el pecho de nuevo. Respiré profundo y pensé, traté de decirme, que sólo estaba siendo condescendiente.

Miré hacia otro lado, Pepper seguía junto a Strange, charlando en una esquina, entre risas y tragos de champagne. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que, ahí, algo, no estaba como debía ser. Me sentí aislado, en medio de un océano, con dos islas frente a mí: Pepper y Steve. Pero a ninguna podía llegar ya.

***

Al terminar la fiesta, lo único que tenía en mi mente era la pregunta que me había hecho y la imagen de Steve marchándose con Bruce y Natasha, pero también con ella, con Sharon. Me recriminé por ello mientras me desplomaba en el sofá más cercano, me apretaba el puente de la nariz y cerraba los ojos.

—Pareces agotado—Pepper apoyó sus manos en mis hombros por un breve momento y luego rodeó el mueble para sentarse a mi lado.

Negué y ella suspiró suavecito. Acababa de irse Strange, de hecho, casi estoy seguro que fue el último en marcharse. Tal vez, Pepper no se había dado cuenta, pero había pasado más tiempo con él que conmigo. No la culpo, yo pasé más tiempo espiando lo que hacía Steve que lo que ella hacía.

Me sentía abatido, decepcionado. Se suponía que debía sentirme tranquilo, que el efecto del hilo rojo estaría fuera de mi sistema una vez que lo cortara, pero no podía ignorar la presencia de Steve en la fiesta. No podía.

—Bueno, creo que todo saldrá bien el día de la boda—dijo Pepper a mi lado, descolocándome un poco, pero liberándome de mis pensamientos por un breve instante—Strange dice que le gustó mucho la fuente de hielo, ¿ves? Te dije que no era mala idea tener una.

Entonces, escuchándola, recordé mi pensamiento anterior respecto a ella y Strange.

—Te llevas bien con él, ¿cierto?

—Es muy gracioso—dijo Pepper yo no le creía eso mucho—, muy inteligente también, siempre tiene algo nuevo que contarme. No vas a ponerte celoso de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Negué distraídamente. Strange... Steve.... Ambos, debían tener esa vena masoquista de la que hablé anteriormente. Ambos asistiendo al ensayo de la boda del amor de sus vidas... bueno, yo ya no era el amor de la vida de Steve, pero aun así ¿Qué pasaba con estos hombres? ¿Y qué pasaba con Pepper y conmigo? Era evidente que ella se sentía atraída por el doctor, era innegable que mi atracción por Steve me había llevado a tocar bordes que antes ni siquiera hubiera considerado.

—Pepper, ¿estás segura de esto?

Ella me miró extrañada.

—¿De la boda? Por supuesto, ya lo decidí.

Asentí, y pensé que, si ella quería seguir adelante, yo también podía hacerlo. Sin embargo, yo sabía algo que ella no.

—Pepper, si supieras que hay una persona para mí en el universo, sólo una, una pareja ideal... y si supieras quién es ella, ¿me lo dirías?

Mi prometida se tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente me clavó otro cuchillo en el corazón.

—Claro que sí. No podría ser tan egoísta—dijo—. Pero, ¿por qué preguntas esto?

—Curiosidad.

Ella levantó una ceja, supe que quería preguntarme si me había arrepentido de la boda, pero decidió no hacerlo y me palmeó el muslo.

—Estoy muerta, iré a descansar—dijo y me besó en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse a dormir.

***

Llamé al segador al día siguiente y me encontré con él en el mismo lugar de siempre. Le pregunté sobre el hilo rojo de Steve, había reflexionado durante la noche sobre mis decisiones. Había pensado que mi deseo de libertad había fracturado a alguien, quien, a pesar de todo, tenía la fortaleza para sonreírme. Y no sólo en él, también en Pepper, ella y yo éramos muy parecidos, quizás, y a pesar de sentir algo por Strange ella se mantenía firme en su decisión sobre casarse conmigo precisamente por esa firmeza de ideas. Porque no podía permitirse echar por la borda los años conmigo, por un amor insipiente, que bien podía ser nada más que una calentura pasajera. Pero yo sabía que no se trataba de eso.

En fin, volviendo al inicio, le pregunté al segador si el hilo rojo de Steve podría unirse a otro más tarde, si él podía tener otro amor. Víctor tardó un momento en contestarme.

—Puede ser—dijo—, ¿por qué tendría él que pagar por tu crimen más de lo que ya lo ha hecho?

Estuve de acuerdo, pero saberlo me provocó una ansiedad increíble, una presión en el pecho que no logré aliviar con rapidez.

—Mi destinado ahora está atado a alguien más—continuó él, pero su voz parecía estar dirigida a otro interlocutor: a sí mismo.

—¿Tuviste uno? —pregunté.

—Sí—dijo él—, en otra vida. Una donde lo herí de manera irremediable, así que el Dios del amor decidió que no lo merecía más y le entregó otro destino. Ahora, es feliz. Fue una buena decisión, una buena elección para él... yo no lo era. A veces, somos nosotros quienes lo echamos a perder. 

—Pensé que no tenías hilo porque te dedicabas a cortar el de los demás.

—Es cierto, pero el primer hilo que corté, ¿adivina cual fue? Nunca seré perdonado.

—Pero, si el hilo no pudiera romperse, no existirían las tijeras, ¿no? Si Dios no quisiera que se rompieran, no existirían, ¿no crees?

—Te repito, a veces, por más destinado que se esté, no siempre funciona. A veces, las relaciones se vuelven enfermizas, obsesivas. Como esas personas que se aman y quieren matarse mutuamente; que se dejan y vuelven, una y otra vez. En esos casos el corte es sano, ¿no crees? Por ello las tijeras existen. Hay personas compatibles, que, sin embargo, no deberían estar unidas para siempre. Yo corto cualquier hilo, por capricho o no... como el tuyo. Bueno, técnicamente no lo corté yo, pero entiendes.

—Entonces, ¿es posible que me quede si un hilo en mi meñique?

—Y que él tenga unido el suyo a alguien más. A veces, nuestros actos egoístas nos patean el trasero, ¿no te parece? Más que beneficiarnos...

Terminan destrozándonos... terminé por él en mi mente. Por lo que decía, a pesar de todo, y de no tener a su destinado consigo, él aún era afectado por el hilo, ese que una vez existió. Entonces tuve una duda nueva, ¿por qué no se detenía? ¿Por qué, incluso, cuando el hilo ya no existía seguía teniendo efecto? ¿Cuánto tiempo era necesario esperar para que su efecto pasara?

—¿El efecto del hilo? —Víctor rió, cuando le hice saber mis dudas— No entiendes nada aún.

Dijo, pero no quiso aclararme a que se refería.

Después de que él se marchó, con otro cheque en el bolsillo, y tras beberme mi taza de café; caminé sin rumbo por un tiempo. Pensaba y pensaba. Recordaba. Me preguntaba. Repasaba los puntos que podían haberme hecho el destinado de Steve, ser compatible con él. ¿Qué puntos podíamos tener en común que nos llevaran a estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas? A primera vista, nada. Él era un artista, yo un científico. Él era amable y positivo; yo una bolsa de negatividad constante y sarcástico hasta la pedantería. Hasta ese punto lo único que teníamos en común era el hecho de ser, ambos, hombres. Pero, a segunda vista...

Algo me empujó desde la espalda, un pequeño empujón, que me hizo voltear.

—¡Dodger, no hagas eso! —escuché al mismo tiempo.

Dodger me miró, moviendo la cola, con la lengua de fuera y un gesto que podía parecer una sonrisa, Steve llegó ahí unos segundos después.

—Disculpe, señor Stark, es muy efusivo—dijo y, sin dirigirme una mirada directa, se agachó para acariciar al can.

—Está bien—dije vagamente, observándolo, él mantenía la mirada en el perro.

No me miraba, no tenía la intención de hacerlo y, nuevamente, me dolió el pecho y las lágrimas me acuchillaron los ojos, pugnando por salir. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué hace por aquí? —me dijo Steve mientras afianzaba la correa del perro.

Entonces me di cuenta que mis pies me habían llevado hasta su vecindario. Un encuentro casual, como los de antes. Pero al mirar mi mano y la suya, nuestro hilo seguía distante.

—Yo... sólo pasaba por aquí.

Entonces, Steve no tuvo más remedio, me miró. El bonito azul de sus ojos estaba pálido, deslucido, algo de su brillo se había esfumado; y era mi culpa.

—¿Le... le gustaría tomar algo? Tengo alguna cerveza por ahí—me dijo sonriendo amablemente, pero, incluso, su sonrisa había perdido algo. El nudo en mi garganta se hizo más grande. De todas maneras, asentí.

Subimos a su departamento; me quedé en la sala, mientras él iba por las cervezas a la cocina y Dodger se echaba en la alfombra a descansar de su paseo. Sobre la mesa de centro había muchas hojas encimadas unas sobre otras sin ningún orden especifico. No soporté la curiosidad y tome un par de ellas. Eran bocetos, pero todos estaban rayados como si, una vez hechos, algún sentimiento quisiera borrarlos. Sin embargo, entre los tachones, pude distinguir un ojo por aquí, una nariz por allá, siempre iguales... eran retratos fallidos de una misma persona.

—Ah, lo siento—dijo Steve al volver y tenderme la lata de cerveza—, olvidé recoger un poco.

—Está bien—dije mientras él juntaba todas esas hojas de la mesa con apuro y con cierta vergüenza.

—Soy yo, ¿verdad? —le dije de golpe, paralizándolo.

Steve levantó la vista por un instante, y después desvió la vista. Dejó la tarea de recoger y se sentó en el sofá frente a mí, del otro lado de la mesa de centro, con las hojas en las manos.

—Por favor—dijo—, no piense mal. Yo sólo... creo que no me va a ser tan fácil. Perdone, no quiero... no quiero molestarlo con mis tonterías... es solo...

—No lo haces.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior, estaba nervioso y pude adivinar que se arrepentía de haberme invitado a subir con él. La herida seguía abierta.

—Ah—dijo de pronto y cambio de tema—, me llegó la invitación.

—¿Qué invitación?

Steve se levantó y de un estante sacó un sobre blanco, lo reconocí de inmediato. Esa había sido Pepper, sin duda alguna.

—Su boda—dijo Steve mostrándome el sobre—, será muy pronto, ¿verdad? Debe estar nervioso. Pero todo saldrá bien, el ensayo estuvo...

—Steve...

—¿Sí?

—¿Irás? —pregunté.

Él me miró y vi su herida abierta, sin cicatrizar ni un poco.

—Me temo que... declinaré la invitación. No quiero cometer alguna estupidez—dijo sonriendo lánguidamente.

—¿Cómo qué? —le dije y sonreí con ganas de levantar el ánimo — ¿Cómo gritar "yo me opongo" en medio de la ceremonia?

Reí un poco y él me hizo coro. Pero, finalmente, en voz baja me dijo que sí, algo como eso o robarse al novio. Reí de nuevo y él conmigo, fue refrescante escucharlo reír, aunque fuese así, aunque su risa llevara consigo un deje de melancolía terrible.

—Pero si quiere que vaya, haré el esfuerzo por comportarme—dijo después—. Después de todo, lo que yo realmente quiero es que sea feliz.

Me puse serio, suspiré. ¿Era posible? ¿Ese chico era real?

—¿Por qué haces esto? —le pregunté.

—¿Hacer qué? —dijo con expresión inocente.

—Soportar esto.

—¿Acaso tengo otra opción? —dijo mirándome como si suplicara que no tocara el tema más.

—¿Te sientes igual? A pesar de lo que te dije, ¿aún tú...?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

El amor no necesita razones, supuse. Las razones son justificaciones y entonces...ya no es amor. Lo había escuchado en alguna parte. Me dije que, en ese caso, no tenía caso hacer una lista de aquello que nos volvía diferentes e incompatibles, tampoco, era necesaria una lista contraria. El amor era inexplicable, era la pregunta eterna y sin respuesta.

—No lo merezco, ¿sabes? —le dije al tiempo que me ponía de pie.

Él dejó sus bocetos sobre el sofá y me imitó.

—No puedo ser tu amigo—le dije, al tiempo que alcanzaba la puerta—, no puedo, pero tampoco quiero herirte más. Tenemos que alejarnos, ¿no lo has pensando? Sería lo mejor ¿no? Nos ayudaría a sanar, a olvidar...

Alcancé el pomo de la puerta y él me alcanzó a mí, sujetó mi muñeca impidiéndome abrir la puerta. Giré hacia él. Estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su calor irradiando hacia mí.

—Lo he pensado—dijo—, pero siempre tengo el mismo problema.

—¿Cuál?

—Con sólo pensarlo, ya te extraño, Tony.

En un segundo, volví a ser Tony y no pude evitar sentirme alegre por ello. Lo miré fijamente, seguramente, con una rara expresión en el rostro, porque él suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo siento, sigo diciendo cosas inapropiadas...

—Eres un tonto—le dije y acuné su mejilla con mi mano—, sigues disculpándote cuándo no tienes que hacerlo.

Abrió la boca para, seguramente, disculparse de nuevo; pero no le di tiempo, aproveché eso para besarlo.

No lo entendía, se suponía que una vez que el hilo rojo estuviera roto esos sentimientos se irían, desaparecerían como el lazo que nos unía, pero yo aún le atraía, él aún me atraía. Y si el hilo rojo del destino no era el causante de todo ello, entonces, ¿qué lo era?, ¿qué significaba realmente esa línea delgada y roja que ata a las personas?


	9. La elección del corazón

Steve me correspondió casi de inmediato, tras un breve instante de incredulidad. Me besó de vuelta suavemente, despacio, sin pretensiones de ningún tipo, más que eso. Un beso, una caricia que nos mantuviera cerca un poco más. Justo cuando sentí la tenue presión de sus manos rodeándome, tocaron a la puerta y mi reacción fue separarme de él.

Bajé la vista cuando eso pasó, y me pregunté qué diablos estaba haciendo. Sentí la mirada de Steve sobre mí, pero no volteé a verlo a los ojos.

—Tony...—murmuró.

Yo negué, volvieron a tocar y yo aproveché para girar el pomo de la puerta y salir. Casi me doy de frente con esa chica, Sharon.

—Oh, lo siento—dije, mirándola de reojo—, yo iba de salida.

Ella pronunció un saludo escueto, que no oí bien y, luego, mientras me dirigía a las escaleras, escuché que pronunciaba el nombre de Steve con alegría. No escuché la respuesta de él.

—¿Entonces, te fuiste así nada más?

Asentí. Habían pasado unos días de ese hecho y me encontraba en mi despedida de soltero. Mi mejor amigo, Rhodey, había viajado del otro lado del país, donde tenía una comisión, sólo para la ocasión. Habíamos elegido un bar, los tragos habían soltado mi lengua más de lo que habría deseado y le había contado mi historia, aunque sin muchos antecedentes, como la existencia del hilo rojo.

—¿Qué más podía hacer? —pregunté al tiempo que fruncía el ceño.

Rhodey se encogió de hombros.

—Ciertamente, no lo sé—le dio un sorbo a su bebida y me miró, una vez más, como si no pudiera creerme—, ¿es en serio? ¿No es una de tus bromas?

—¿Por qué te mentiría con algo así?

—Porque, Tony, ¿un hombre?

—¡Ya sé! ¡Ya sé! —dije con cierta desesperación en la voz. Y es que, ni siquiera yo me lo creía— Pero es así, Rhodey, es así. Esperaba que eso terminara pronto, pero no sucedió.

—¿Estás seguro de casarte?

No contesté tan rápido como debí hacerlo, y ese lapso de vacío permitió que mis ojos vagabundearan por el lugar y ¡pum! No podrán creerlo. Ahí estaba él. Unas mesas más allá, medio oculto entre la multitud. Estaba con su amigo el vago, la sexy pelirroja y la enfermera.

Perecían tener un buen rato, aunque él era quién menos parecía divertirse.

—Mierda—murmuré y Rhodey, al ver mi expresión fija del otro lado del salón, decidió seguir mi mirada.

—¿Qué? —dijo.

—Es él—dije—, y está con la novia y toda la cosa.

—¿Tiene novia? Tony, si es así, ¿para qué te preocupas?

—¿Crees que hacen buena pareja?

—No sé ni de quiénes hablas exactamente.

Entonces, Sharon tiró de la manga de la chaqueta de Steve, lo hizo levantarse de su asiento y lo arrastró a la pista de baile. Vi, después, a Natasha y a James, seguirlos. Eso estaba bien, pensé. Steve bailando con ella, se veían bien, se veían correctos. Pero pensarlo, no me hizo ningún bien, me bebí de golpe lo que tenía en el vaso y me giré para darles la espalda. No quería verlos.

Rhodey me observó en silencio, como si analizara mis acciones.

—De verdad te gusta, ¿eh?

—No, no es eso. Es simplemente un flechazo sin importancia.

—¿En serio? —mi amigo torció la boca y levantó una ceja— No te molestaría tanto si no tuviera importancia.

—No me gustan los hombres, Rhodey.

—Nadie dijo eso—me tocó el hombro haciéndome voltear y enseguida señaló hacia la pista de baile—. Te gusta ese y nada más.

Steve acababa de darle una vuelta a Sharon y ella reía contenta al volver a estar entre sus brazos. Aparté la mirada y suspiré.

—¡Natasha! —gritó Bruce a mi otro lado y me sobresaltó.

En dos segundos, ahí estaba Natasha, junto con Bucky, Sharon y Steve.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bruce? —le dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente— Pensé que estos lugares no te gustaban.

—Sí, bueno, es la despedida de soltero de mi amigo—dijo Bruce y me palmeó el hombro. Hasta ese momento, me había limitado a cabecear a modo de saludo cuando ellos llegaron, en esa ocasión, sonreí forzada y brevemente, siempre esquivando la mirada de Steve que sabía sobre mí.

—Vaya, pues, felicidades—dijo ella.

Asentí.

Bruce siguió charlando con Natasha y yo me hundí en el sofá del bar.

—¿No nos presentas, Tony? —dijo Rhodey a mi lado y lo maldije en silencio, porque sabía sus intenciones.

—Ah, sí—dije de mala gana— Rhodey, te presento a Natasha, James, Sharon y Steve—dije señalándolos a cada uno—. Chicos, les presentó a Rhodey, mi mejor amigo.

Procedieron los apretones de mano y, mientras veía esa caravana, inspeccioné lo hilos rojos de todos.

Mi amigo Rhodey y Sharon tenían su hilo rojo vivo, brillante, pero incompleto. Steve, por su lado, tenía su hilo roto y marchito, igual que el mío, ya saben por qué, había perdido su brillo y ahora tenía el color opaco de la sangre reseca. Sentí una punzada de dolor en el pecho, me mordió la culpa y casi logra hacerme llorar. Natasha tenía su hilo rojo vivo y largo, yo sabía a donde iba, así que no me detuve más en él; James, "Bucky", también tenía su hilo rojo largo y vivo, me dio curiosidad, quizás su destino estaba en el mismo salón y lo seguí. Me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida: ¡su hilo rojo terminaba en el meñique de Natasha! Creí haber visto mal, debí haber visto mal. Pero no. Era justo así. Pero, entonces, se preguntarán, tanto como yo me pregunté, ¿qué hay de Bruce? Busqué con ansiedad su hilo, lo seguí... y ¿adivinen qué? ¡Terminaba en Natasha también!

Mi consternación era tal que debió notarse en mi cara, porque Steve me preguntó si estaba bien: había sido lo único que me había dicho durante ese tiempo, las primeras palabras que me dirigió. Lo miré y negué lentamente, todavía perplejo. Me tendió la mano y sin pensarlo la sujeté. Los demás no se percataron o, si lo hicieron, fingieron que no. Nos alejamos de ellos y nos internamos entre la multitud, hasta la salida del bar.

—Tal vez, es porque hay mucha gente—me dijo y yo sentía que me sacaba del fondo del mar, no entendí sus palabras al principio, pero después comprendí que él pensaba que me había "engentado" y me estaba mareando.

—No... estoy bien... es... no lo entiendo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Lo miré, él a mí. Había una seria preocupación en sus pupilas. Tragué saliva.

—¿Has oído sobre los hilos rojos del destino?

Él ladeó el rostro y luego, asintió.

—Algo he oído—contestó.

—Bueno, se supone que te unen a tu pareja ideal... una persona... no dos...

Steve frunció el ceño. Era obvio que no entendía a qué iba todo eso. Sacudí la cabeza y me apoyé en sus brazos.

—Olvídalo, creo que estoy un poco ebrio—dije e hice por volver al interior del bar.

—Entonces, ¿no debería ir a casa?

—Sí, yo... no... no estoy tan mareado.

Volvimos a la fiesta, sus amigos y lo míos ya estaban acoplados, hablan y reían. Y ese trío extraño y atípico parecían llevarse bien. Volví a mi asiento junto a Rhodey, y Steve se sentó a lado de Sharon. La distancia se volvió evidente, pero la tensión también. Su presencia era como una luz que atraía mi mirada. Cada vez que lo veía y él estaba charlando con ella, o ella se le acercaba mucho, la opresión en mi pecho se hacía más grande, y un extraño fuego me quemaba por dentro. Así que bebí. Bebí y bebí. Hasta que ya no me importó o, más bien, dejé de contener el hecho de que me importaba.

Lo que sigue no lo sé por mí mismo, fueron Rhodey y Bruce, más sobrios que yo, quienes me contaron al día siguiente. Así que, aquí vamos, esto es lo que paso en lo que para mí es un black out y del cual no tengo todos los detalles.

—Baila conmigo—dije con un vaso de whisky en una mano y plantándome frente a Steve, quien me miró confundido—. Vamos— insistí al tiempo que estiraba mi mano hacia él.

—Creo que ha tomado mucho, Sr. Stark—dijo Sharon con una risita implícita en su tono de voz.

—No estoy hablando contigo—contesté y bebí un sorbo de whisky. Noten mi "mandonería" crónica— Steve... ven.

Él dudó un poco, pero terminó levantándose de su asiento y yo, triunfante, sonreí. Luego, le tendí mi vaso a Rhodey, quien lo sujeto tan confundido como el resto. Lo siguiente que hice fue sujetarme de Steve y arrastrarlo hasta la pista de baile. Según mis amigos, tuvimos un baile torpe a causa de mi embriaguez, pero yo no dejaba de reír y él sonreía sujetándome tanto como le era posible. Y cuando la canción terminó, me abracé a él, me paré de puntitas y mis labios alcanzaron los suyos, una vez más. Todos lo vieron y nadie dijo nada cuando me desaparecí con él. Según mis amigos, me buscaron en cada rincón del bar; y me llamaron, pero no contesté. Algo parecido pasó con los amigos de Steve.

Para mí todo eso se tradujo en una bruma extraña, que dejaba tras de sí una sensación tibia, confortable, alegre, feliz. Sin duda había disfrutado mi despedida de soltero, pero no podía recordar de qué manera. Sólo tenía presente el terrible dolor de cabeza con el que me desperté, y la asquerosa sequedad en mi boca.

Pero no pude objetar nada del relato de mis amigos, no pude negarlo, porque parecía posible, porque a la mañana siguiente, desperté a lado de Steve, más que eso: entre sus brazos. No, no piensen mal, no hicimos nada más que dormir juntos. Pero había sido suficiente.

Me incorporé, zafándome del abrazo y eso lo despertó a él. Lo sentí sentarse a mi lado en la cama, sentí como se inclinaba hacia mí y me besaba justo debajo del lóbulo de la oreja. Me provocó escalofríos y di un respingo tal, que debí asustarlo.

—Tony...

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con los ojos bien abiertos, adolorido por la resaca, pero temeroso de la respuesta.

—Bebimos mucho—dijo Steve y miró a su alrededor.

Lo imité y descubrí que había varias latas de cerveza por ahí, también, reconocí el lugar. Estaba en su departamento.

—¿Y qué más? —pregunté haciendo por ponerme de pie, aún estaba un tanto mareado.

Steve sonrió como un niño.

—Nos besamos—respondió.

—¿Qué más?—dije con la voz temblorosa y horrorizada.

Él lo notó, porque la sonrisa en su semblante se borró poco a poco. Bajó la vista y suspiró.

—Nada más, nos quedamos dormidos.

—¿Seguro?

Él asintió sin mirarme.

—Puff—suspiré aliviado—, me quitas un peso de encima.

Busque mis zapatos, que de alguna manera había perdido. Tuve que ir hasta la sala para encontrar el par. Él me siguió silencioso, cosa que no hizo Dodger, quien me dio un par de lametazos de buenos días.

—Bueno, yo... me voy— dije cuando me sentí medianamente presentable para salir a la calle.

Alcancé la puerta, pero justo cuando la había abierto, Steve la cerró de nuevo. Su brazo paso cerca de mi oreja cuando lo hizo. Me paralice, podía sentirlo justo tras de mí, su respiración chocó contra mi cabello.

—No vuelvas—me dijo y adiviné que aquello le estaba costando mucho—. No lo hagas, por favor. 

Sentí un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya no quiero verte—terminó él, deslizó su mano por la superficie de la puerta, giró el pomo y abrió la puerta por mí.

No dije nada, tras un segundo de estupefacción, di un paso fuera del departamento, luego otro, y otro... no miré atrás y bajé las escaleras como un rayo, a pesar de sentirme muy mareado. Alcancé la calle y busqué mi teléfono para pedir transporte.

Lloré en el asiento trasero del auto, hasta que llegué a mi casa.

***

Sus palabras me dolieron, pero comprendí casi en cuanto las dijo, el motivo de ellas: yo.

Para él yo estaba jugando, yendo y viniendo. Dándole esperanzas y, después, quitándoselas de golpe. Steve ya no podía soportar eso, no cuando las cosas comenzaban a escalar. ¡Había dormido con él! Si, bueno, sólo dormir y besarnos, pero eso ya era mucho. Era obvio que Steve ya no quisiera sentirse como basura cada vez que yo daba un paso atrás. Además, también, estaba la boda. Era algo que a veces ambos olvidábamos, por conveniencia, pero que siempre volvía. Steve lo recordaba, le dolía y le hacía sentir, también, culpable.

No debía molestarlo más, no debía verlo más. Él había estado haciendo el intento, tanto como yo, de alejarse. Ya no había un hilo de por medio que nos uniera y yo esperaba que el suyo encontrara nuevo destino. Eso salvaría un poco mi consciencia, al menos, por un lado. Porque por el otro, aún tenía a Pepper. Ella y su hilo rojo del destino. Sabía que no duraría, que lo nuestro se marchitaría muy pronto. Pero ya todo estaba listo para nuestra boda.

Pasaron un par de días sin que yo supiera nada de Steve, ni él de mí. Cierta tarde, mientras alistaba los últimos detalles para mi boda. Me encontré con Nat saliendo de Industrias Stark. La chica me saludó y noté los dos hilos rojos bifurcándose desde su meñique. Era, sin duda, algo digno de estudio y decidí llamar al segador esa misma tarde, ya que él parecía saberlo todo acerca de esas cosas.

—¿Irás con Bruce a mi boda? —le pregunté como por casualidad, sólo para decir algo.

—Sí, posiblemente.

—¿Sabes si Steve lo hará? —mi pregunta era estúpida, pude ver por la cara que ella puso, que estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

—No lo creo, ha tenido mucho trabajo y no ha salido de su estudio.

—Ya veo—dije y tras eso, me despedí de ella. Estaba seguro que iba a ver a Bruce, así que no la entretuve más, aunque me tuve que morder la lengua para no preguntarle sobre el otro chico. Además, no éramos tan cercanos como para ese tipo de preguntas.

Fue el segador quien me lo explicó más tarde.

—El amor no sigue patrones—dijo mientras fumaba un cigarrillo con ese aire de superioridad suyo—. A veces no es necesario escoger, a veces, algunas personas tienen el doble de amor.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pero no se supone que tenemos UNA persona destinada.

—Por lo general... Oye, no te quejes, tenías uno y lo dejaste morir. ¿Cómo va? Por cierto.

Instintivamente, miré mi mano, mi hilo rojo seguía ahí, inerte e incompleto.

—Él ya no quiere verme.

El segador se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

—¿No era eso lo que querías?

—¿De verdad está dejando de quererme? ¿Es eso? Ahora que el hilo rojo ha desaparecido... sus sentimientos...

—¿Qué hay de los tuyos? ¿Han desaparecido?— me interrumpió con un gesto que traslucía impaciencia.

Omití contestar.

—Tengo otro problema—dije—, mi prometida tiene un hilo rojo completo, ¿hay alguna manera de romperlo?

—Sólo una, y ya la conoces.

—Tiene que ser ella.

Víctor asintió. Luego, suspiró.

—Escucha, esto no debería importarme, pero... de alguna manera es como verse en el espejo.

Fruncí el ceño, pero no dije nada, aguardé a que continuara hablando.

—¿Por qué insistes en ser infeliz y querer que los demás también lo sean? ¿No es más fácil dejar que el destino muestre su lado amable? No siempre y no en todas las cosas es amable, ¿sabes?

—No me gusta que decidan por mí.

Víctor aplastó su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

—Bueh, ya no tienes uno hilo... dime, ¿han aumentado o disminuido tus sentimientos por ese chico?

—Es... yo...

Víctor sonrió y me tendió la mano, se había acabado la consulta y tenía que pagar.

—El destino nos da opciones siempre—dijo—, por ejemplo, esa chica que me contaste y sus dos hilos. Claro que no siempre es necesario elegir... algunas veces, ya hicimos la elección y el destino, simplemente, nos la muestra.

Después de eso, se puso de pie.

—Una cosa más—dijo—, dejar a ese chico en paz sería un acto de amor. Pero hay alguien más, que también merece un acto de amor de tu parte. Acaso, ¿crees que puedes ver los hilos rojos por un error de Dios? Hay un propósito. Siempre lo hay.

Pagué y se marchó, como siempre, dejándome con dudas.

***

Encontré a Pepper en el salón donde había colgado la pintura que había hecho Steve de nosotros dos. Estaba de espaldas y cuando me escuchó pareció limpiarse el rostro con rapidez, y al girar me sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le dije intentando parecer despreocupado— Mañana es nuestra boda, ¿no habíamos quedado en no vernos hasta la ceremonia?

Pepper asintió, caminó hasta un sofá y me palmeó el asiento contiguo al suyo.

—Sí, pero tengo que hablar contigo.

Tragué saliva, supe que algo no estaba bien o, al menos, no como esperaba que estuviera.

—¿Qué sucede, Pepp? Me estás asustando—traté de sonreír, de tomar aquello con ligereza.

Pepper respiró profundo y tomó mi mano. Sí, no pintaba nada bien.

—Pasó algo—me dijo con la voz temblorosa—. No sé cómo decírtelo, pero no quiero que haya secretos. No quiero que nos casemos y esto esté ahí, pesándome.

—Ok, lo lograste. Me has asustado, ¿qué pasó?

—El día de mi despedida de soltera, me encontré con... con el Dr. Strange.

Me dio un vuelco en el estómago, Pepper no necesitaba continuar para que yo lo entendiera.

—No lo sé... simplemente, pasó... estábamos ahí, nos quedamos a solas por un momento. Tony, te juro que sólo fue una vez. Fue solo un beso, pero... pero...

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

—Se sintió increíble, ¿no?—le dije.

Pepper me miró, no esperaba eso y se apresuró a negar.

—No, Tony, no es lo que piensas. Yo aún quiero casarme contigo, es... es... ¡No sé! —Pepper echó a llorar. Sus lágrimas me pesaron, comprendía. Estaba confundida, se sentía culpable también, y se esforzaba por no aceptar lo que sentía por Strange. Lo intentaba, pero como yo, en algún punto sus defensas habían flaqueado y había recibido un ataque del que no podía recuperarse—. En verdad, lo siento, Tony, perdóname.

—No tengo nada que perdonarte—le dije y le tendí un pañuelo, al tiempo que le frotaba la espalda para reconfortarla.

Pepper se calmó un poco.

—No sé que pasó—me dijo entonces—, cuando lo conocí hubo algo. ¿No te ha pasado? Ves a alguien y piensas "qué guapo es" o "qué interesante", "qué divertido", algo así. Una primera impresión que deja una huella en ti, una que puedes pasar por alto, pero que está ahí. Así me sentí con él, había algo en él... pero te juro que no pensaba en él de otra manera que no fuera como amigo. Sólo me agradó, me pareció muy amable cuando te accidentaste en Suiza y después de tantas pláticas, de pasar tiempo con él...

—Te enamoraste de él—le ayudé.

Comprendí en ese momento lo que Víctor había querido decirme y me avergoncé de mí mismo, aunque ya lo había hecho antes. Mi egoísmo me pateaba el trasero de nuevo. No quería herir más personas, ya bastante tenía conmigo mismo, pero, principalmente, con Steve. Así que acallé a Pepper cuando comenzó a negar mis palabras.

—Yo también tengo algo que contarte—le dije—. Algo que te he ocultado.

Pepper frunció el ceño y me miró interrogante.

—Nací con un don—le dije—, me creas o no, puedo ver los hilos rojos del destino. ¿Conoces la leyenda? Se supone que las personas unidas por ese hilo están destinadas a amarse. Cuando vi que apareció el tuyo, tuve que actuar, tenía que retenerte. Quería pelear contra el destino y te pedí matrimonio.

Ella me miró con incredulidad, pero no la deje hablar.

—Stephen Strange está en el otro extremo de tu hilo. No te dije nada porque quería retenerte, quería decidir yo con quien vivir.

—Tony eso es...

—...verdad. Y tú tienes tu hilo intacto, yo corté el mío—al decir eso sentí el mismo dolor que me oprimió el día que cometí tal crimen—. Tú tienes la oportunidad de elegir, ir con tu amor destinado o casarte conmigo. Yo aceptaré lo que elijas. Me casaré contigo si así lo quieres, pero... tengo el presentimiento de que no durara mucho.

Levanté la vista, la miré a los ojos, ella no podía creerme, por supuesto que no. Me miró escéptica.

—Créeme—le pedí—. Yo tenía un hilo rojo y lo corté, yo ya no puedo elegir otro destino. Perdí a mi persona destinada para siempre, tú no tienes que pasar por lo mismo.

—Pero, nuestra boda es mañana. Tony, si lo que quieres es cancelar la boda...

—Ya te lo dije, haré lo que tú quieras. Piénsalo y mañana, antes de la ceremonia hazme saber tu respuesta.

—Tony, yo... no sé qué decirte.

—No digas nada, sólo piénsalo. Deja que hable tu corazón.

—¿Qué te dice el tuyo, Tony?

—Que te quiero, y te quiero lo suficiente para dejarte ser feliz.


	10. La última carta del destino

El espejo me devolvió la imagen de mí mismo. Ahí estaba yo, esperando la hora final. El día de mi boda había llegado y todo estaba listo, la ceremonia, el altar, la recepción, los invitados. Se sentía como estar en un callejón sin salida. Por milésima vez, revisé mi teléfono celular en busca de una llamada de mi prometida. Habíamos quedado en que me llamaría si decidía cancelar la boda, de lo contrario seguiríamos adelante.

Estaba ahí, esperando el momento en el que Rhodey viniera por mí y me acompañara hasta el altar. ¿Cuántas veces dije que no quería casarme? Lo dije muchas veces antes, tantas que no puedo recordarlas más que como un bloque de negación apostado sobre varios años de mi vida. Después, el cariño a Pepper, la sensación y el temor a la soledad, supongo, pudieron más. Pero si hay algo que no puedo negar es la manera en la que amé a Pepper. Realmente deseaba ese momento, esa boda, pero me lo había imaginado diametralmente diferente.

Imaginé los nervios, la anticipación, el temor de decir alguna estupidez en la ceremonia, el temor a que Pepper no fuera a la boda y me dejara plantado, el ansia por poder abrazarla, feliz de tenerla como mi esposa, de poder decirlo: "es mi esposa", "estoy casado". Nunca he sido demasiado cursi ni mucho menos, pero esa clase de pensamientos llegan cuando crees que amas de verdad. Y en ese momento, mientras me veía al espejo, me di cuenta que sí, tenía todas esas emociones, pero ninguna estaba acompañada del júbilo de las imaginadas. No había felicidad genuina y eso era atemorizante.

—Tony—vi la cabeza de mi mejor amigo asomándose por la puerta entreabierta—, ¿estás listo?

Me giré y asentí. Pero un impulso me obligó a revisar el teléfono una vez más. No había nada y sentí un hueco en el estómago parecido a la vez que unos compañeros de la escuela me obligaron a aventarme del trampolín de la alberca. Sentí el vértigo de la caída en cuanto levante la vista y seguí a Rhodey por el pasillo que nos conducía a un acceso lateral al altar. Eran los últimos pasos antes de dar el salto final.

Entonces, justo antes de alcanzar la puerta, sonó mi teléfono. Lo saque tan rápido que casi lo tiro. Rhodey se detuvo a un paso de distancia de mí y me observó con curiosidad. No era Pepper. Era el segador.

—¿Cómo está tu hilo rojo del destino? —me dijo nada más contesté.

Fruncí el ceño, confundido. No comprendí a que se refería, no entendía que quería con ello.

—¿Qué? —pregunté— Estoy esperando una llamada, no tengo tiempo ahora para...

—Dime como está—insistió él.

A regañadientes y ante la mirada curiosa de Rhodey, cambié de mano el teléfono y miré el meñique de mi mano libre. Sorpresa, mi hilo rojo estaba infinitamente más corto que la última vez, era casi un anillo alrededor de mi dedo, su color no era más alentador, estaba tomando una coloración parda. Y un extraño miedo me atacó. Acaso ¿estaba pudriéndose? ¿Desintegrándose hasta convertirse en nada?

—¿Qué significa? —pregunté, porque estaba seguro que él me había llamado con conocimiento de causa.

—Estás ganando—dijo el segador con su calma de siempre, como si no le importara en absoluto lo que me estaba pasando, pero como si disfrutara de saberlo.

—¿Qué cosa? ¡Está desapareciendo! —pensé en aquello de los castigos divinos.

—Yo sólo estoy comprobando el desarrollo de mi trabajo—dijo el segador—. No tienes de que preocuparte, todo va bien, muy pronto estarás a punto de asestar el golpe final a tu destino. Estás a punto de ganarle, ¿no te alegra eso? No suenes como si eso fuera un problema.

Tragué saliva, sus palabras me secaron la boca y se retorcieron en mi interior como un cuchillo de mil navajas. Estaba a punto de ganarle al destino, mi batalla llegaría a su fin y podría decir: "Jaque mate". Pero, por alguna razón, no podía dejar de temblar, el teléfono cayó de mis dedos. Rhodey se agachó para recogerlo y lo guardó en su bolsillo tras colgar por mí.

—Vamos, Tony, es hora—me dijo

Suspiré. Intenté calmarme y le pedí un segundo. Mi vista volvió a mi dedo meñique, a lo que alguna vez fue un hilo rojo brillante y largo, que terminaba, que me unía, con otro ser igualmente brillante. Podía escuchar la voz de Steve pidiéndome no volver, pidiéndome no saber nada de mí, no por odio, no por desprecio, sino por sobrevivencia. Necesitaba dejarme atrás, necesitaba hacerlo, para seguir adelante. Pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no podía, que él no podía dejarme atrás y, sin embargo, me permitía a mí seguir adelante. Yo no estaba ganando nada.

—¿Tony? —Rhodey me miró con preocupación y me puso la mano en el hombro—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?

—Me está soltado—dije—. Steve me está dejando ir... pero... pero si lo hace...

—¿Si lo hace qué? —Rhodey me miró confundido.

—No lo sé

Y era cierto, no lo sabía, no a ciencia cierta, sólo tenía esa sensación instintiva, esas voces internas que me susurraban los pasos que debía seguir antes de que el destino dejara de bendecirme. Ganarle al destino es imposible, lo comprendí entonces, no hay manera de ganarle, el destino, siempre te derrotará tanto si lo sigues como si no. Tenía que hacer algo. Lo sabía, aunque no sabía por qué o qué hacer.

—Tony, ¿qué pasa?—Rhodey me tendió un pañuelo.

—Rhodey, ¿tienes los anillos? —él asintió—Dámelos.

Mi amigo me miró extrañado y sacó del bolsillo interno de su saco la cajita de terciopelo que contenía las argollas.

—¿Para qué...?

—Tengo que irme—dije al tiempo que tomaba la cajita entre mis manos.

—¿Qué? Espera, ¿y Pepper? ¡No puedes dejarla plantada!

—¡Seguro que lo entenderá!

***

No lo podría explicar, cómo es que llegué a la puerta del estudio de Steve. Una vez ahí, toqué sin dilación. No escuché nada, hasta que pasaron unos angustiosos segundos y Steve apareció bajo el marco de la puerta.

No lucía bien. Tenía días sin afeitarse, tenía ojeras, los ojos algo rojos y en sus pupilas había una tristeza tal, que sentí ganas de llorar nada más verle.

—Sr. Stark—murmuró y se llevó una mano al rostro como para espabilarse un poco—, ¿no debería estar en su boda?

Asentí. Él seguía siendo amable, a pesar de todo.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo, antes.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Nosotros.

Steve levantó las cejas y casi pude ver una sonrisa irónica en su semblante.

—¿Creo que no entiendo? —dijo— Eso no existe.

Fue como un golpe en el estómago, no miento. Sentí que todo el aire se me iba en un segundo.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pedí— Sé que dijiste que no querías verme más, pero concédeme una última vez, ¿podrías?

Steve asintió y se apartó de la puerta. Cuando entré, lo vi patear una lata de cerveza, de hecho todo el estudio era un desastre, hojas y hojas tiradas en el piso, latas de cerveza medio aplastadas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—¿Tres? ¿Cuatro? —me preguntó, aunque realmente no lo hacía, más bien era una manera de decirme "¿qué más da?"

—¿Has comido algo?

Él volvió a encogerse de hombros: "¿qué te puede importar?"

Tragué saliva, Steve me miró de pie a la mitad de su estudio. Suspiró.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?

—¿Has comido?

Steve, con las manos en los bolsillos, se sentó en el banco frente a su caballete. No había nada ahí, pero miró el lienzo con tanta curiosidad que comencé a creer que si había algo ahí.

—No he podido pintar nada—me dijo en voz baja—, es frustrante.

—Lo siento.

—No es su culpa—Steve volvió a tallarse el rostro y volvió a mirar el lienzo.

Pero yo sabía que sí. Había trastornado su mundo, estaba tan deprimido, tan afectado por el corte que yo había hecho, que había perdido, incluso, las ganas de hacer lo que más amaba en el mundo: pintar. Claro que era mi culpa, pero él era tan amable que no me dejaría aceptarlo.

—Lo es—le dije—, he sido yo quien te ha lastimado.

Steve siguió con la mirada en la tela en blanco.

—Es mía—dijo así, medio ausente, medio presente—. Yo sabía cuál era su situación. Sabía que estaba a punto de casarse, lo sabía y, aun así, dejé que mis sentimientos fueran más fuertes que mi razón, que mi sentido común. Esto es mi culpa, así que no se preocupe. Mejor dese prisa; llegará tarde a su boda.

—Déjame ver tus manos—pedí a cambio—. Después me iré.

Steve, entonces, me miró y lo hizo con el ceño contraído en confusión. Era evidente que no comprendía para que yo quería ver sus manos, pero insistí y cedió. Me acerqué a él, tan cerca que pude tomar sus manos con las mías. Busque el hilo rojo del destino, ese que nos hubiera unido antes. Ahí estaba, muy parecido al mío. Quizás, a nada de desaparecer.

Otro golpe en mi estómago me sacudió. Me sentí terriblemente mal, incluso tuve ganas de vomitar. Me quedé tanto tiempo en silencio que Steve tuvo que carraspear para traerme de vuelta.

—Tiene que irse—me dijo él nuevo, al tiempo que apartaba sus manos de mí—No puede hacer esperar a la señorita Potts, no se lo merece.

—Tú tampoco—dije y él frunció el ceño un poco más—. Lo siento he sido muy egoísta. Esto es mi culpa.

Steve negó.

—Vamos, lo llevaré—me dijo—, mi moto está...

—¿En verdad quieres que vaya? ¿Quieres que me case?

Las pupilas celestes de Steve me miraron con aprensión una vez más. Al parecer había asestado otro golpe en su corazón.

—Sí—dijo y sentí una punzada en el pecho—. Eso quiero.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Steve respiró profundo antes de contestar.

—Porque necesito cerrar el círculo, supongo. Porque sólo así podré hacerme a la idea, así podré soltarlo. Y usted podrá dejar de preocuparse por mí y ser feliz.

Sentí que las lágrimas amenazaban a mis ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta que no me dejó hablar tan rápido como hubiera querido.

—Estás renunciando a tu destino—dije con una seguridad que no supe de donde salió y que se quebró después, cuando comencé a decir oraciones imprecisas—. Steve, si lo haces, si tú también... entonces... en verdad, nunca más... se romperá para siempre, no lo compartiremos nunca más.

—Ojalá pudiera hacer eso—dijo Steve y esbozó una sonrisa lánguida—. Mi destino no es muy prometedor, pero lo sobrellevaré de alguna manera. Vivir amándole, sabiendo que jamás seré correspondido, no es un destino que le deseé a nadie, ¿sabe? Ojalá, ojalá pudiera librarme de él, pero así es el destino, ¿no? Siempre nos alcanza. Ya no lo molestaré más; por favor, señor Stark, no me busque más, tampoco.

—¡NO! —debí decirlo en voz muy, muy alta, porque Steve me miró con sorpresa. Ya no pude contenerlas, mis lágrimas escaparon y me bloquearon la vista.

Lo sabía, como si se tratara de una intuición, de una premonición. Si ambos renunciábamos uno al otro, entonces sí, el hilo desaparecería. Entendía que lo hiciera el mío, pero el de él no. Después de todo, quien lo había orillado a pensar en ello había sido yo. Aunque odiara decirlo, prefería pensar que él podría encontrar a alguien más, que su hilo rojo encontraría un nuevo destino, a que desapareciera.

No pude decir nada más, las palabras se perdieron en mis sollozos, no podía controlarlos y tampoco podía explicármelos. Entonces, sucedió lo que menos esperé. Steve me abrazó. Lo hizo suavemente, con calidez, con cariño, más del que me merecía. Y comprendí, exactamente eso, yo no lo merecía, pero aun así... aun así...

—Te quiero—dije con los labios prácticamente pegados a su hombro y él apretó un poco más el abrazo.

Se sentía tan bien, aún sin respuesta de su parte, estar entre sus brazos, que mi llanto se calmó de a poco. Me aferré a su espalda, asiéndome de la tela de su playera. Su abrazo se aflojó un poco, casi al ritmo que lo hacían mis lágrimas. Se alejó un poco de mí y yo crispé mis puños contra su ropa intentando retenerlo, pero él no me soltó, me entreveró el pelo con ambas manos, sus dedos me acariciaron y sentí su beso en mi frente, tibio y tierno.

—No llores, Tony. No debes preocuparte por mí. Ya te lo dije, esto no es tu culpa—me dijo y acunó mi rostro para obligarme a mirarlo. Sus ojos mostraban la herida, mostraban su amor, su perdón, su comprensión, toda la amabilidad de la que yo era incapaz.

Sacudí la cabeza.

—No, Steve—hice por apartarme para limpiarme las mejillas con el dorso de la manga de mi saco—. Yo... fui arrogante, egoísta... yo...

Tomé aire, necesitaba tranquilizarme, explicarle con calma o más o menos, tampoco era mucho lo que yo comprendía. Había visto los hilos rojos de las personas durante años, pero nunca había hecho por desentrañar sus misterios; pero no se trataba del hilo rojo, se trataba de mí, de él. De la manera en la que congeniábamos, de las horas de plática casual, de los gustos compartidos y de los que no, de la atracción física prácticamente magnética, de los besos y caricias que aventuramos, aun, en la indecisión.

Me sujeté a sus brazos y, tras hipar un par de veces, al fin pude hablar.

—No quería arriesgarme, ¿sabes? No quería perder lo que tenía seguro por algo tan nuevo y diferente. Era un tanto atemorizante y no estaba listo para ello. Tu amabilidad, la felicidad... me asustaron, me enojaron, quería mi zona de confort, incluso, si sabía que no lo pasaría bien. Lo siento, te hice daño, a ti, quien más quiero; me permití herirte porque en el fondo de mí mismo pensaba que no importaba, porque no dejarías de quererme. Y sin querer herí a Pepper, también, pensando que estaba bien para los dos, he estado a dos pasos de casarme con ella. Pero no era así, sólo pensaba en mí. Y ahora, ya no puedo remediarlo. No contigo.

Steve me escuchó tranquilo, pero en su rostro se dibujó la sorpresa y también, por qué no, la incredulidad. No tenía por qué creerme, no tenía ni un sólo motivo para ello.

—Ah, lo siento—repetí y me solté de él, retrocedí un poco—. Decidí todo por mi cuenta y estuvo mal, lo sé, ahora es demasiado tarde... pero me gustas, me gustas mucho.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, o eso me pareció. Entonces, decidí dar media vuelta. Está bien, pensé, debe haber una manera de cargar con esto yo solo. El segador lo había dicho, Steve no tenía por qué pagar por mi pecado. Haría lo que el segador me dijera para que él conservara la posibilidad de tener un hilo rojo, una persona destinada mucho mejor que yo. Y claro, hablaría con Pepper, me disculparía por dejarla plantada en el altar y la exhortaría a ir a los brazos de su verdadero amor. No importaba nada más, y pensar eso me alivió un poco la carga de la culpa, pero no así la tristeza que yo mismo me había causado.

Steve, él, me detuvo antes de que pudiera alcanzar la puerta.

—¿Es en serio? —me preguntó, al tiempo que sujetaba mi muñeca— ¿No es una broma? ¿No se trata de otra ida y vuelta? ¿Es verdad? ¿Te gusto? ¿De verdad me quieres?

Suspiré e intenté sonreírle.

—Sí, es verdad. Pero corte el hilo...

—¿Qué hilo?

Cierto, no se lo había dicho y no tenía ganas de decírselo. Él no estaba consciente del grado de daño que había causado para ambos; tampoco creía que me creyera. Pero claro, también pensé que estaba siendo, una vez más, egoísta.

—Nada olvídalo. El punto es que está desapareciendo y cuando lo haga, dejaras de quererme.

—No, eso no—Steve tiró de mi mano y me atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos. Me abrazó de manera tal que sentí que me derretía y quise quedarme ahí para siempre—, nunca dejaría de quererte—sentenció con una seguridad apabullante—. No creí que pudieras quererme nunca. Estoy feliz.

Reí un poco, sólo para evitar llorar. Era un idiota, ¿cómo podía perdonarme tan fácil? ¿Cómo podía aceptarme de nuevo con tanta sencillez? Tire de su cabello y él aflojó el abrazo, sólo para apresarme en un beso. Sus sentimientos seguían intactos, y los míos, de pronto, se potenciaron; quizás, al dejarlos libres, me inundaron, como el agua de una presa rota.

Sus manos me acercaron, sus labios abrieron los míos, su lengua acarició la mía, sus dientes me mordisquearon y mi temperatura subió junto con el ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón. Fue abrumador, y tuve que poner un alto antes de que aquello escalara rápidamente.

—Espera, espera—le dije empujándolo un poco—, no estás bien, tienes que comer algo, dormir...

—Duerme conmigo.

—Steve...

—Sólo quiero estar un poco más contigo. No necesitamos hacer nada más.

No pude evitarlo, sonreí y asentí.

—Vamos a tu departamento, pediré pizzas, mientras de das una ducha, cenaremos y después, a dormir. ¿Está bien?

Steve asintió como un cachorro y me besó de nuevo, aunque brevemente. Buscó su chaqueta y las llaves de su departamento.

Me tomó la mano cuando salimos de su estudio y no la soltó, ni siquiera cuando atravesamos la puerta de su departamento.


	11. El nacimiento del hilo rojo del destino

Mientras Steve tomaba una ducha, intenté comunicarme con Pepper desde el teléfono del primero, porque el mío se lo había quedado Rhodey. Pero sólo escuchaba el tono de llamada hasta que entraba el buzón de voz e, incluso, en cierto momento ni siquiera dió tono. Suspiré. Estaba pensando, y con razones de peso, que Pepper no quería hablar conmigo. ¿Por qué querría hacerlo? Como veía las cosas, la había dejado plantada en el altar.

Eso me hacía sentir como una cucaracha. Quiero decir, cuando decidí ir en busca de Steve, mi idea era ser honesto y no herir más a las personas. Algo dentro de mi mente me decía todo el tiempo que también estaba haciendo algo bueno para ella. Pero la forma en la que estaba esquivando las balas del destino o, en este caso, comenzando a recibirlas sin objeción, no había sido la más amable.

—¿Todo bien?

Steve caminó hacia mí desde el pasillo, que daba a su ducha, hasta la sala. Se secaba el cabello con una toalla, mientras otra, mucho más larga, se enredaba en torno a su cadera. Era todo, casi se me cae el teléfono de la mano.

—¿Ya estás limpio? —pregunté estúpidamente.

Steve sonrió y dijo que nada más le había faltado afeitarse.

—Así estás bien—y es que sí, así estaba bien. Desvié la vista hacia Dodger, quien aguardaba en sofá echado, mirándonos alternativamente. Le acaricié la cabeza y me senté a su lado—. Intentaba llamar a Pepper. Pero, supongo que está tan molesta que no hablará conmigo.

Steve no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a asentir y dejó de secarse el cabello, al tiempo que se sentaba a mi lado. Me llegó el suave aroma del jabón y el shampoo, y me sentí atacado por esas arritmias conocidas, esas que ahora podía interpretar correctamente. No necesitaba un electrocardiograma para descubrir cuál era el problema o, más bien, quién era el causante.

El nerviosismo de su cercanía se incrementó con el silencio, ninguno de los dos estábamos muy seguros de que decir ahora. Dentro de ese silencio, mis ojos tropezaron con las manos de Steve, sobre sus piernas, relajadas y quietas, sujetaban aún la toalla con la que se había secado el cabello. No pude evitarlo, busqué el hilo en su meñique.

Ingenuamente, había pensado que podía recuperar nuestro lazo, si me confesaba. Pero no. Su hilo seguía siendo el mismo pedazo inerte en su meñique. Fue descorazonador. Sentí un hueco horrible en mi estómago. Ya no podía hacer nada. El segador me lo había dicho: no tenía remedio. Desvié la vista y suspiré. Supongo que lo hice suficientemente alto, porque Steve volteó a verme, sentí su mirada sobre mí y al voltear a verlo, supe que había provocado una tormenta sin querer.

—Steve...

—Tony—me interrumpió y fue, ahora, él, quien desvió la vista—, no tienes que quedarte aquí. Puedes ir a buscarla, ¿sabes? No te preocupes por mí. Estaré bien.

Me crean o no, me sonó a despedida y me provocó un nudo en la garganta.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —intenté sonreír, bromear con el asunto— Yo vine a buscarte a ti, ¿por qué querría irme?

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez, Natasha te dijo que estaba mal... no lo sé, Tony... yo...—suspiró y se puso de pie—. Voy a vestirme.

Lo seguí con la mirada cuando se encaminó a su habitación. Volteé a ver a Dodger, quien me devolvió la mirada con ese gesto triste, que yo digo que es más bien compasivo, que a veces tienen los perros.

—No me cree del todo, ¿verdad? —le pregunté y el me lanzó otra mirada idéntica—. Bueno, no puedo culparlo.

Respiré hondo y me puse de pie.

***

Steve estaba de espalda cuando entre a su habitación, estaba sacando ropa de su armario. Despacio abrí un poco más la puerta y entré de puntillas para no hacer ruido, de hecho, me había quitado los zapatos en su sala, eran nuevos y me estaban matando. Sin que él lo esperara, le abrace por la espalda.

—Sólo quiero hablar con Pepper porque la aprecio, y no estuvo bien irme así.

—Está bien—dijo él, deteniendo cualquier movimiento—. No tienes que darme explicaciones, es...

—Steve, guarda silencio, por favor—pedí—. Si tengo que hacerlo.

Decidí, entonces, que le contaría la verdad, aunque eso implicara que él conociera la parte más mezquina de mi personalidad. Le platique todo, todo, hasta este punto. Acepté los cargos. Yo había visto que él era mi destinado. Yo me había negado a aceptarlo. Yo hice todo lo posible por ser un cretino ante sus ojos (bueno, lo era). Yo había buscado al segador. Yo había cortado el hilo. Yo era la causa de su enfermedad. Yo le había provocado depresión y, por mi culpa, había perdido sus ganas para pintar. Yo le había hecho eso. Y no solo a él. Eran motivos suficientes para que dejara de quererme, para que, al ver el lado oscuro de mi ser, decidiera dar marcha atrás, dejarme atrás. Era lo justo.

—Eres libre. Estoy seguro que tendrás un hilo rojo nuevo, en cuanto desaparezca ese—dije señalando su dedo meñique, justo donde estaba el pálido y corto hilo, que él no podía ver—. Y tendré que vivir con eso, porque seré castigado, lo sé. Mi castigo será perderte.

Steve frunció el ceño, me había escuchado sin pronunciar palabra.

—No vas a perderme—me dijo y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Yo te amo, no importa lo que hagas, lo seguiré haciendo. Llámame idiota, pero es así como me siento.

Sonreí incrédulo. Eso era por ahora, pensé, mientras quedaran los remanentes del hilo rojo en su dedo y en el mío. Quizás, el mío no desaparecería del todo, tal vez, sí. Pero estaba seguro que el fantasma de nuestro amor no concretado permanecería conmigo hasta el último día de mi vida, como una recriminación constante. Esa había sido, amigas y amigos, la manera en la que desperdicié un don, por un orgullo idiota.

—Es en serio—dijo él, interpretando como un mago la expresión de mi rostro—. No necesito ver ese hilo para saber que eres para mí.

Reí. En verdad me había creído todo ese asunto. Ni siquiera había objetado lo que podía ser una defensa torpe. Un hilo rojo del destino... yo no lo hubiera creído tan fácilmente. Pero es que, parecía, él podía creerme todo.

Steve me entreveró el pelo, hizo que hiciera la cabeza hacia atrás un poco. Cerré los ojos por reflejo, y abrí la boca dispuesto a recibir su beso. Un beso tibio, suave, lleno de amor. Me derretí y suspiré hipnotizado, sintiendo mi pecho hinchado de alegría.

Al separarnos por completo, mis ojos y los suyos se encontraron. No pude evitar sonreír.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunté

—Porque nunca había amado a alguien como te amo a ti en toda mi vida.

—¿Por qué? —baje la vista, avergonzado por sus palabras, tan valientes y directas. Comprobé que él era parecido a mí, pero más honesto, incluso, consigo mismo.

¿Por qué me amas? Era la pregunta completa que no pude pronunciar. Yo no encontraba una razón, excepto aquella que me entregaba la existencia del hilo rojo, pero éste ya no existía para nosotros.

—Porque el mejor tiempo que he pasado en mi vida, lo he pasado contigo—respondió.

Sonreí una vez más. Comprendí. Me había pasado lo mismo, cuando estaba con él parecía que el tiempo tomaba otra naturaleza, como si se transformara en un ente amable y cálido. Nunca era suficiente. Siempre hacía falta. Así pasara cuatro, cinco o veinticuatro horas a su lado, no era suficiente. Esa es la maldición del amor: el tiempo no alcanza, nunca, siempre quieres más.

Pensé, entonces, que no me importaba más. El hilo rojo que nos unía ya no existía, pero, quizás, podría quedarme a su lado. Quizás, pudiera ganarle, ahora sí, la partida al destino y permanecer a su lado como el necio que le gusta nadar contracorriente que siempre he sido. Se trataba de un compromiso nuevo, dependía de nosotros y nada más.

—Eres un cursi—le dije y me puse de puntillas, apoyando mi mano en su hombro. Él me rodeó la cintura—. No estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas.

Estoy seguro que estaba a punto de esgrimir un "lo siento", pero le coarté las intenciones al rodearle el cuello con los brazos.

—Pero creo que puedo vivir con ello—dije al tiempo que cerraba la distancia entre nosotros y me entregaba a otro beso suyo.

Me abrazó contra sí. Sentí la presión de sus dedos contra mi nuca, me retenía con ello y, también, profundizaba el beso. Sentí el cálido roce de su lengua, el tintineo de nuestros dientes al encontrarse. El movimiento húmedo de sus labios contra el de los míos. Suspiré, reí contra su boca, gemí y estuve a punto de llorar, porque un sólo beso era suficiente para inundarme de emociones. Ya no podía negar lo que sentía por él.

Nos sentamos en la cama sin dejar de besarnos y, después, cuando nos dimos un pequeño descanso, subí a ella, me quité el saco y comencé a deshacerme de los botones de mi camisa. Steve tiró de mi corbata, una vez para atraerme en otro apretado beso, y una segunda vez, para quitarla del camino. Tiré mi camisa lejos. Steve haló mi cinturón para liberarlo de la hebilla. Aproveché e hincado en la cama me levanté un poco para besarlo de nuevo. Ansiaba sus labios como si se trataran de la dona más deliciosa del mundo. Sus manos recorrieron mi espalda desnuda, me hizo costillas y me erizó la piel con el roce de sus dedos, los mismos que sujetaron mis nalgas y las estrujaron con vehemencia.

Recuerdo que le mordí el labio inferior y, luego, me dejé caer sobre el colchó sonriendo como un niño travieso. Steve sujetó el borde de la pretina de mi pantalón y tiró de él por mis piernas hasta dejarme completamente desnudo. Yo no sé por qué, pero separé mis muslos y le di espacio a su cadera entre ellos. Él aún tenía atada la toalla a la cadera, pero era evidente la dureza debajo de ella. Su roce contra mi erección me provocó más de un suspiro, más de un gritito que ahogué con la mayor presteza posible.

Me incorporé un poco, para deshacer el nudo de la toalla. Mis dedos recorrieron la piel de su torso, me deleité con los músculos de su abdomen. Quién lo diría, estaba acostumbrado a la carne tibia y suave de las mujeres, pero su cuerpo masculino, perfectamente trabajado, me ponía en perfecto grado de excitación. Libre de la tela, sentí, entonces, directamente contra mi piel, su pene, el cual rozó con el mío al son de simuladas estocadas contra mi pelvis. Se sintió genial, me aferré a sus hombros, enloquecido por esa sensación nueva, extraña, pero por demás agradable. El orgasmo me embotó el cerebro, como si me hubieran noqueado, quede fuera de combate por unos segundos. Cuando recuperé la noción de la realidad, Steve me besaba. Otro beso especialmente maravilloso, en medio de la bruma; ser tomado por asalto, tuvo su encanto. 

Algo debí decirle, algo balbuceé, pero no lo recuerdo, estaba medio perdido, todavía inundado por esa pequeña muerte. Pero después de decirlo, él comenzó labrar el camino a mi interior con paciencia y cuidado. Deslizó sus dedos en mi con gentileza, despacio, con calma. Y a pesar de que aquello era lo ideal, mis ansias bullían por más que sólo sus dedos.

Jamás me imaginé en tal situación, jamás. Pero ahí estaba, disfrutándolo como un poseso, gimiendo y moviendo la cadera en busca del encuentro con sus dedos. Lo apuré, lo reconozco, fue mi culpa. Lo quería dentro de mí, unido a mí de una manera profunda; unido a mí como ya no había otra manera de estarlo.

Steve me penetró de la misma manera que me había preparado para ello: con calma y cuidado. Contuvo mi desesperación y prisa con besos y caricias, que a veces eran pellizcos o mordidas. Se internó en mí hasta que su cadera chocó con mis nalgas, yo levanté las piernas y abracé su cadera.

Me preguntó si estaba bien, su prudencia, a veces era molesta, así que lo callé con otro beso, al tiempo que lo animaba a moverse. No negaré que dolió un poco al principio, pero conforme me iba acostumbrando, las sensaciones fueron cobrando otra dimensión. Me gustaba. Cada vez que empujaba dentro de mí, yo quería más. Con cada embestida, subía la temperatura de mi cuerpo y mi corazón aceleraba sus latidos. Yo no sé qué carajos pasaba, pero jamás el sexo había sido tan genial. Cuando el orgasmo me sacudió, sentí como los dedos de mis pies se crispaban, como todos mis músculos se tensaban y todo el aire contenido salía de mi garganta. Lo sentí a él tensarse también; me estremecí con el gruñido que escapó de sus labios casi contra mi oreja. Me besó después, con ternura. Intenté corresponder, pero acepto que estaba un tanto ido.

—Te amo—lo escuché, de nuevo, contra mí oreja y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreír.

Después de eso, no me pregunten. Quizás lo hicimos de nuevo, de hecho, creo que eso pasó. Pero todo es niebla en mi mente, sólo quedó en mi memoria la huella del placer agotador que me derrumbó y me idiotizo hasta el día siguiente.

***

Cuando desperté, Steve no estaba en la cama. Era otro día, sin duda, me lo anunciaba la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas, pero no tenía idea de qué hora era. Me incorporé y senté sobre el colchón. Me dolía la cadera, la baja espalda... todo mi cuerpo, para ahorrar palabras. Pero, al mismo tiempo, me sentía entre nubes.

—Steve—llamé con voz ronca intentando acostumbrar a mis ojos a la luz.

Bostecé y miré a mi alrededor. Sí, estaba en la cama de Steve, esa era su habitación, pero él no estaba.

—Steve—repetí y me levanté de la cama como pude. Encontré la toalla de Steve y la enredé en mi cadera.

Arrastré los pies hacia la puerta y, luego, en el pasillo hacia la sala. Ahí encontré a Steve.

Estaba en la puerta principal (entre abierta), de pie, dándome la espalda; estaba hablando con alguien. Dodger me obligó a dejar de mirarlo al salir a mi paso para que lo acariciara un poco. Bostece de nuevo y decidí esperar a que Steve terminara de hablar con quién estuviera hablando.

Entonces, cuando desperté un poco más, lo vi. Vi su hilo rojo vivo, brillante y largo, colgando de su meñique, mientras su mano se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta. Tragué saliva y lo que siguió me atravesó el corazón como una daga.

—Gracias, Sharon—dijo él con inusitada alegría—, pero estoy bien.

Una voz femenina dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar y Steve rió un poco. Me paralicé como una estatua de marfil. Miré, por segundos interminables, ese hilo colgando de su dedo. Había sucedido. Su hilo rojo había encontrado un nuevo destino, ahora era que comenzaba el castigo por mi crimen. Me dolió tanto, que sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar tal como lo había hecho el día que corté el hilo. Me sentí desprotegido, abandonado y solo a la intemperie como un gatito en medio de la lluvia. Estaba tan inmerso en esa asquerosa sensación que no me di cuenta que Steve había cerrado la puerta y que se había acercado a mí.

—Tony—lo escuché decir a lo lejos y giré lentamente la vista hacia él. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás llorando?

Me mordí los labios y me abracé a él, al tiempo que daba rienda suelta a mi llanto.

—¡No quiero! —dije como un niño pequeño y malcriado— ¡No quiero! ¡Pelearé de nuevo, no me importa!

—Tony, ¿qué pasa? —volvió a preguntarme él, abrazándome con cariño contra su pecho.

—¡Quédate a mi lado! ¡Pelearé contra el destino de nuevo! ¡Ella no es para ti!

Steve se apartó un poco de mí y me limpió las lágrimas con los pulgares.

—Por supuesto que me quedaré contigo—me dijo—. Ella es sólo una amiga. No llores, Tony. Te amo y te amaré siempre.

Respiré profundo. Sus ojos eran sinceros, tan amables como siempre. Y yo estaba volviendo a ser un maldito egoísta. No era justo. Si yo lo quería, entonces, debía de ser honesto con él, debía decirle.

—Tienes un hilo rojo—le dije sujetando su mano—. Tienes un nuevo desti...

Aparté su tacto de mi mejilla, le señalé un hilo que él no podía ver. Al hacerlo, noté otra cosa: ¡Yo también tenía mi hilo rojo de vuelta! Me quedé boquiabierto, totalmente asombrado.

—¿Qué...? —murmuré y levanté mi mano a la altura de mi rostro, para ver mejor.

No había error, ahí estaba, rojo brillante, pero no tan largo, no tanto, porque su otra punta estaba a unos centímetros, nada más, de distancia. ¡Mi hilo volvía a ser uno con el de Steve!

—¿Tony?

Busqué su mirada y sonreí. Debió pensar que soy bipolar porque, al hacerlo, dejé de llorar y sonreí ampliamente.

—Volvió—dije y me abracé a él de nuevo—¡Volvió!

***

Me quedé con Steve hasta el día siguiente. Cuando regresé a mi casa, Rhodey estaba ahí y me dio un coscorrón por haber desaparecido así, sin decir nada, ni comunicarme después.

—Estaba preocupado por ti—me dijo, pero después, suavizó su semblante—, ¿qué? ¿Hablaste con él?

Asentí y le conté, aunque sin detalles, lo que había pasado.

—Vaya. Pues felicidades. Por cierto—dijo al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo mi teléfono celular—, justo cuando te fuiste, te llamó Pepper. Creo que tienes que hablar con ella.

—¿Llamó? —sonreí—¡Llamó!

Eso significaba que ella también había elegido a su destinado.

Hablé con ella más tarde ese mismo día. Ella había estado a punto de cumplir con su compromiso conmigo. Había ponderado las cosas y había llegado a la conclusión que no podía dar ese salto al vacío que significaba Strange.

—Pero, entonces, apareció el auto que me llevaría a la boda—dijo riendo—. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero se hizo pasar por mi chofer.

—¿Te secuestro?

—Casi—Pepper rió—... yo, es muy raro, pero cuando lo hizo, cuando me dejé llevar...

—Se sintió correcto—terminé por ella.

Pepper asintió.

—No temas, Pepp, están unidos por un hilo rojo. Corresponden uno al otro. Ahora tendrán que cuidar ese lazo, porque no es irrompible.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás bien con esto?

Pepper siempre será mi mejor amiga, estoy seguro. Así que no tenía por qué guardar secretos con ella, le conté mi parte de la historia y le entregué los anillos que nos hubieran unido, estaba seguro que ella podría hacer algo mejor con ellos que yo.

Las cosas comenzaron a asentarse en su lugar. En cuanto acepté mis sentimientos, todo comenzó a ir bien. Sólo me quedaban un par de dudas.

Si él hilo rojo del destino no incluía los sentimientos de las personas, ¿entonces cuál era su verdadera función? Y ¿por qué se restauró el hilo rojo, de Steve y mío?

—El hilo sólo te ata con la persona que podría hacerte feliz, tu ser compatible. Pero los sentimientos son tuyos—me dijo el segador cuando lo cite por, esperaba, última vez—. Claro que es importante, tú mismo viste el daño que su corte causó y eso es porque, en realidad no hay un Dios que decida qué persona va con cual.

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando la encontramos lo sabemos, aunque lo neguemos. Es en ese instante que nuestro corazón lo sabe, que nace el hilo rojo del destino. Por supuesto, debe ser mutuo. ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que viste a tu destinado? ¿Tuviste algún pensamiento poco común sobre él?

Hice memoria. Lo recordé, había pensado que era endemoniadamente guapo, y eso era algo poco común en mis descripciones de hombres. Incluso, antes, me había enamorado de sus pinturas, que no era más que una extensión de sí mismo, de su alma.

El segador reconoció en mi gesto que había probado su punto.

—Claro que debe haber algo de divino en esa capacidad de nuestro corazón para reconocer a tu otro par.

—¿Cómo aquello que cuenta Aristófanes en El Banquete de Platón?

—Tal vez—reflexionó él—Tal vez es así. Estamos buscando a nuestra otra mitad todo el tiempo, para estar completos. La razón por la cual tu hilo rojo se restauró fue porque no dijiste tus líneas correctamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tenías que decir que nunca lo querrías, pero, en ese momento, ya se trataba de una mentira. A veces, funciona, las personas no han desarrollado sentimientos profundos, pero tú ya lo habías hecho, nunca pudiste dejarlo del todo. Encontraron la manera de reencontrase. En pocas palabras, lo que ustedes tienen es verdadero amor.

Sonreí y el segado hizo cara de disgusto.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que no funcionaría contigo—dijo.

—¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Porque, uno, era tu decisión. Y dos, ya te lo dije, es mi negocio.

Después de eso se levantó de su asiento y tras tomar su último pago se fue, no sin antes decirme:

—Si requieres de mis servicios otra vez, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Jamás—le dije sonriendo—, eso no pasará.

Víctor von Doom sonrió de medio lado y desapareció de mi radar, hasta ahora. 

***

Puedo contarles un poco más, pero esta ha sido, en esencia, mi historia. Puede que no haya sido muy elocuente, tal vez, debí omitir algunas cosas. Seguramente no todos aquí tienen la edad para ciertos detalles y quizás pude haber intentado justificar un par de mis acciones, y es posible que sus aprecios hacia mí hayan caído un poco. Pero, les digo y me digo a mi mismo que se trató de un aprendizaje personal y de crecimiento, además de un camino hacia el amor. Está bien ser honesto consigo mismo respecto a sí mismo. ¿Comprenden? A veces, nos juzgamos fuertemente, a veces débilmente, la justa medida es aquella en la que reconocemos nuestros errores, nuestros miedos, entendemos nuestro proceder más que justificarlo, e intentamos ser correctos, ser felices. A veces, está bien escuchar a nuestro cerebro, la mayoría de las veces, de hecho. Pero, a veces, es bueno dejar que hable el corazón. Si se equivoca uno u otro, perdónenlos, también están aprendiendo.

Por lo demás, sólo me resta de decir que encontré esa cosa que no creí que exisistiera y llaman felicidad. Steve es, sin duda, el amor de mi vida; su sonrisa y sus palabras alimentan mi corazón y mi mente. Me dejo querer. No todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero lo amo y él me ama. Podemos volver a empezar, sin darnos por vencidos. Dejo que nuestro amor fluya, que siga su cauce. Dejo que mi corazón le quite el freno a mi mente, porque, después de todo, no tengo nada que temer. 

Ahora vivo de manera tal, que no me arrepienta de nada. Es la mejor manera de hacer frente al destino.

FIN


	12. Epílogo

Me llaman el segador de destinos porque tengo los instrumentos necesarios para cortar el hilo rojo del destino. Evidentemente, también, puedo verlos. Los veo desde que soy niño. Hay otros seres por ahí que también tienen dicho don, algunos nunca lo entienden, algunos lo ocultan, algunos lo usan para ayudar a las personas, otros para beneficio propio, otros, como yo, hacemos negocio con ello.

Hace poco conocí a un hombre con el don de verlos que quería cortar su hilo rojo porque estaba unido a otro hombre y él estaba a punto de casarse con alguien más. Le di la información y las herramientas para ello a cambio de dinero. Ese es mi negocio. Es un negocio maldito. Una afrenta. Es un trabajo sucio; han muerto personas por esto. No todas tienen la gracia de recuperarse de la herida, no a todos les cicatriza y, unos menos tienen la fortuna de reconectar su hilo rojo y ser perdonados por su osadía. Yo no, por supuesto.

Desde que era niño, lo noté: no tenía un hilo rojo del destino, ni siquiera un pequeño cabo suelto como el de muchos que aún no encontraban a su destinado. Me intrigó y, cuando tuve más conocimiento al respecto, me dolió no tenerlo. ¿Por qué...? Me pregunté, ¿...yo no tendría a nadie que me amara y que yo pudiera amar? En años posteriores, me dediqué a resolver ese misterio.

Hasta que lo encontré. Un caso extraordinario, diferente a los demás, como él mío. Un chico que tenía un hilo rojo vivo y uno muerto pendiendo de su meñique. Ya había visto dos hilos rojos en algunos meñiques, no era raro. Pero uno vivo y otro marchito, no era para nada común.

El chico iba a la misma clase de electromagnetismo de la universidad que yo. Yo estudiaba física y él, astrofísica. Le hablé porque: uno, teníamos temas en común y dos, sus hilos rojos me causaban curiosidad. Me enamoré de él. Ahí comprendí que lo sentimientos no nacen con el hilo rojo, el hilo rojo es una señal, una opción del destino, una opción amable. Siempre podemos quebrantarla y elegir otro camino, lo único que el destino nos pide es que seamos congruentes, que nos mantengamos firmes. Si, por ejemplo, cortas tu hilo y te alejas de la otra persona, podrás lograr eliminar el lazo. Y ahí viene una de las paradojas del hilo, si bien éste se alimenta de sentimientos, una vez que estás atado a alguien, no podrás dejar de sentirte atraído por ese alguien, no se nos perdona que rechacemos un regalo tan valioso.

En fin, el hilo rojo vivo de él está unido a quien es su actual esposa, con la que tiene un hijo y parece que su futuro es prometedor. Lo cual me alegra, porque, sigo enamorado de él y cuando amas a alguien, comprendes que puedes encontrar cierta paz con su felicidad. Pero el deseo, la añoranza, el amor y, también, cierta envidia; prevalecen por encima de la razón.

Intenté olvidarlo de mil maneras, he tenido romances esparcidos y perdidos en mis años. Pero siempre que él me llama, mis pies corren al lugar de reunión y se desboca mi corazón. No tengo un hilo rojo que me una a él, pero él irradia algún tipo de campo gravitacional que me mantiene orbitando a su alrededor. Jamás colisionaremos, pero es suficiente con ser su satélite natural.

Mi estudio sobre los hilos rojos me hizo comprender de qué se trataba ese campo atrayente. El hilo rojo marchito de su meñique era el vestigio de un corte. Alguien había cortado su hilo rojo, pero si hubiera sido él el culpable, no habría tenido otro. Algo de su amor, de sus sentimientos por aquella otra persona permanecían seguros y ocultos en su corazón. La herida había cerrado, pero permanecía la cicatriz. La razón por la que yo era atraído era porque ese vestigio era mi culpa. No contaré mis métodos para saberlo, he buscado respuestas en la ciencia, en el cielo y el infierno, es todo lo que diré.

En una vida anterior cometí un crimen terrible: me deshice de mi hilo rojo y me mantuve firme en mi egoísmo y audacia, orgulloso de más, deseché la oportunidad y me negué a resarcir mi error. Por ello, ante mi arrogancia, mi castigo ha sido tener otra vida sin amor, pero amando a quien, entonces y ahora, sigo amando.

El cliente del que les conté anteriormente, aquel que cortó su hilo rojo gracias a mi ayuda, fue más inteligente. Se entregó a sus sentimientos y, a pesar de encontrarse resignado a no poder unir los cabos de su hilo rojo nunca más, decidió luchar una vez más, ahora para permanecer con la persona que quería. Ganó. Se le concedió el perdón y su hilo rojo está vivo de nuevo. Me alegro por él, pero me da envidia, también. Acabo de leer sobre la boda de la directora general de Industrias Stark, Virginia Potts, con el reconocido neurocirujano Stephen Strange. Al lado de la novia, reconocí a dicho ex cliente mío. La nota decía que él, el CEO de Industrias Stark, mejor conocido como Tony Stark, había estado comprometido con la novia y, no sólo eso, se rumoraba que estaba involucrado en un romance con un joven, pero famoso pintor, quien, supuse, se trataba del hombre apuesto al lado de Stark en aquella foto. Supongo que no habrá rumor más verdadero que ese en un par de años.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Reed Richards, el doctor con un hilo vivo y otro muerto, mi antiguo destinado, me miró con la ceja levantada de pie frente a mi mesa.

—Estoy leyendo una nota de sociales, nada importante. Esos ricos siempre dan un poco de risa.

Reed rió un poco y corrió la silla al lado opuesto de la mía y tomó asiento. Me había llamado aquella tarde para cenar o, más bien, tomar un trago.

—¿Qué era aquello de lo que querías hablarme? —pregunté intrigado, golpeándome un poco mentalmente porque al apurar las cosas, perdía un poco del tiempo que podía compartir con él.

Reed suspiró y pidió su trago.

—Déjame ver—me pidió alargando la mano para que le cediera mi distracción anterior. Leyó la misma nota que yo y cuando llegó su trago, hizo a un lado el periódico—, que felices parecen algunos.

—Lo dices como si no fueras feliz tú.

Reed suspiró.

—Bueno, algo hay de eso, Víctor—dijo y de un sorbo se acabó su bebida—. Voy a divorciarme.

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible! —le dije asombrado—. Seguramente es otra pelea sin importancia, estarán bien, sólo tienen que hablarlo.

Reed negó suavemente, yo le aseguré que sí, porque, ¡caramba! Estaba con su persona destinada.

—Susan tuvo un romance y creo que no será algo tan fácil de superar.

Lo miré incrédulo por unos segundos que, estoy seguro, parecieron horas. No era extraño, repito, el hilo rojo es una señal, mas no una promesa de amor eterno y fidelidad suprema. Cada uno tiene cierto albedrío, decidimos que hacer con nuestros destinos, incluso, si eso es traicionarlos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté.

Reed sonrió.

—¿Estás siendo amable? —me dijo—, porque tu amabilidad es extraña

—¡Tsk! —yo rodeé los ojos y adopté una postura, de nuevo, desinteresada.

—Sólo necesito pensar... ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa hoy?

Lo miré y no sé si notó el buen humor en mí, así que me encogí de hombros.

—El sofá te quedará bien—dije.

—Eso me basta.

—Podrías irte a un hotel, ¿sabes?

—No quiero estar solo. Además, es el primer favor que te pido en años, ¿no puedes...?

—Sí, sí, ya te dije que sí, hombre.

Reed sonrió de nuevo y levantó la mano para llamar al mesero. No pude evitar ver el hilo rojo colgado de su mano, cayendo verticalmente hacia el piso, si lo seguía, sin duda, llegaría a Susan. Tomé mi copa y le di un sorbo mientras pensaba que lo arreglarían, los hilos rojos sin una tijera especial para ello, no pueden romperse así porque sí. Pero, entonces, cuando la mano de Reed bajó de nuevo y se posó sobre la mesa, vi el fantasmagórico brillo del pequeño hilo que también tenía en ese meñique. Un brillo rojo vibrante. Dejé la copa sobre la mesa y fruncí el ceño. Me tallé los ojos disimuladamente y volví a mirar. Reed sujetaba la carta frente a su rostro y los hilos atados a su meñique quedaron perfectamente expuestos ante mí. Ambos eran rojos, ambos estaban vivos, sólo había una diferencia entre ellos: sus longitudes.

Entonces, pensé que una nueva vida, venía con una nueva oportunidad para resarcir los errores de la anterior. Y aunque no había nada aún en mi dedo, aquello me indicó que había realizado algunas buenas acciones y que había comenzado el camino, largo y sinuoso, hacia la redención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. 
> 
> No olviden buscar el manga en el que me basé: Akai ito no shikkou Yuuyo y 
> 
> ¡Nos estamos leyendo!


End file.
